Warrior for the Fallen
by no-name-writer
Summary: At the end of the Cell games, someone with a painful past arrives, with a power no one ever expected. Chapter 14 is now up!
1. The arrival

Hey guys this is my story, I just converted chapter 1 and 2 into this chapter cause they were too short by themselves. I apologize that I don't know the complete dialogue for the Cell Games, so don't bother me about it. I don't own any of the DBZ characters, only ones that you have never heard of belong to me. So... Without further delay here it is, my first story:

Warrior of the Fallen

Chapter 1

The Arrival

* * *

Goku watched on, his golden spikes bending slightly in the gentle breeze, his gi rustled softly against his skin. His green eyes lay upon his opponent, the one that he would soon be competing against. With a calm glance to his only son, he gave a small, confident smile. Gohan, bearing the golden hair and green eyes only known to a Super-Saiyan, hesitantly returned his gaze to the tournament floor, where the object of every earthlings fear stood. 

Cell.

Just the mention of the name struck ear into the hearts of every living creature on the planet.

An abomination created by the menace, Dr. Gero, who's sole purpose was to destroy everything he came across of, whether it be good or evil.

Gohan was worried, not for himself, but for everyone around, his family, friends, and everyone else on the planet Earth. He did not share the same confidence that his father possessed. Goku had a plan that only he knew, a secret that he was sure could finish Cell.

Goku could feel the tension in the air, surrounding the Z-fighters. He and Vegeta seemed to be the only ones perfectly calm. His gaze shifted back to the battle floor, where Cell stood, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed, and head lowered, rather impatient.

The last hope for the humans, or so they thought, walked forward onto the white ring floor. Hercule, the strongest human not to use any ki attacks, and the public's last hope, stood confident, even though he trembled with fear on the inside. After a few stretches, and unnecessary poses, he prepared himself to strike upon the monster, putting himself into a fighting stance. Cell didn't move at all, he just stood there with the same impatient frown across his strong features. When his opponent didn't budge, Hercule took this as his hint to strike first, and broke into a run, charging the oversized green bug. Fist pulled back ready to hit its target, the space closed between him and his stone like opponent. Just as Hercule reached striking range, a green hand slipped free of its hold, and dropped down in front of him, before swinging up with little effort. The human crowd-pleaser was instantly swatted away, like the mere fly he was, before crashing into the hard ground, outside the ring. The humans of Earth watched on, shocked that their greatest fighter was knocked away as if he were some annoyance, and truth to be told, he was.

Krillen cringed slightly, before shrugging.

"Well, can't say that wasn't expected." He said smiling meekly. The others watched on as they realized that their turn to fight was almost at hand.

Cell opened his eyes, and looked up at the Z-fighters standing above the ring.

"Now, Goku, we will fight." He said, or rather, demanded.

Goku stepped forward, prepared for the battle, but stopped as something caught his attention. He turned his head towards his left, beyond the camera crew, where he sensed something. Cell watched his for a moment, before following Goku's gaze, and quickly picked up on the same thing that Goku sensed, a new ki. He wouldn't have paid attention to it, had it not been slightly higher than normal. Barely higher than a human's ki mind you.

They watched for a few moments, before a figure in the distance became visible. It was walking towards them, not terribly rushed, but then, as it knew it had been detected, it broke out into a run, still towards the ring.

By this time the rest of the Z-fighters were watching the figure as it approached. As it neared the camera crew along the side of the battle ring, it didn't bother going around the van. It took to the air in one leap, soaring through the air before landing beyond the humans and walked slowly on to the ring, where it stopped.

It held a mysterious air. It's face and body hidden from the bright light by a sort of hooded cloak.

A voice rang out from the unknown figure, with confidence, determination, and something else that surprised everyone.

"I wish for you to fight me first Cell." There was a pause before Yamcha's astonishment got the best of him.

"A girl?" He said, his face mirroring the amazement of everyone there.

"Very well." Cell said, obviously tired of fighting weak humans. But the unknown fighter caught his tone of voice, and spoke up, still bearing the cloak to hide her features.

"You underestimate me Cell. I assure you, I will not go down easily." With that said, her left hand appeared from beneath the cloth and grabbed the hood that covered her face, and pulled the cloak off in one tug, discarding it outside the ring.

Her hair was short, no more than three inches long, and held an abnormal stone gray color. Her eyes mirrored her hair color, but held an unknown ferocity. Her jaw was clenched tightly, making the muscles visible on her face. Like all of the Z-fighters, she appeared muscular, even for a girl.

Much like those who bore the saiyan armor, she wore black spandex like material, sleeves coming to a t-shirt length, whereas her pant legs stretched down to her black battle boots. Her armor was also black, cut into glossy plates that covered her chest and back. Large pieces of the armor covered the front and backs of her biceps, thighs, and calves. The unnamed warrior stood slightly taller that Vegeta, but Goku could still towered over her. But the most intriguing feature was her right arm, where her forearm should have been, was replaced with a metal robotic arm. It began just after the elbow, a solid piece of metal in the rough shape of a normal forearm, until it reached the wrist, where it detached and formed into a hand. The fingers were longer than normal, and did not contain any joints allowing it to bend. Each finger ended with a tapered talon, sharp beyond reason, providing her with a useful advantage in battle.

She was visibly strong, but against Cell, her chances were limited.

Cell watched the female warrior skeptically. She seemed confident, like she would actually make a difference in this battle, but he hardly thought so.

She stood there silently, waiting, her grey eyes boring into his. Cell assumed that he would make the first, and most likely, the last move. His feet lifted off the ground as he charged her, determined to end this battle. She just stood there as he neared, her eyes never leaving his. Just as he was about to hit her, she moved. Cell went right by her, and her leg came up and hit him in the back of his head further, propelling him towards the cliff face behind her. Cell's look of shock wore off quickly, as he controlled his speed and turned around, his eyes showed his anger clearly.

"Human fool." He spat, his temper taking over momentarily.

"Actually, I'm neither." Silence engulfed the arena.

"I can't understand what else you would be." Cell stated calmly. She just smirked.

"Perhaps this will give you a hint." She said, still smirking. Cell watched calmly, yet curiously. She didn't move, and their eyes never left each others. Then his face suddenly shifted into that of surprise.

Her eyes had changed from the cold stone grey color, to a vibrant aqua green. A steady wind blew around her, causing sand to fly. Her short hair rose, standing on end as a flash of light was set off from her body, signaling to Cell that this probably wouldn't be as easy as he thought. Her hair, still holding the grey color, flashed, yet remained grey. It flashed a final time, only this time it stayed at a golden color, shimmering brightly in its own light. During the entire time of her transformation, the smirk had rested on her face.

"That... That's impossible, she can't be a Super Saiyan, there's no way, we're the only ones left!" Vegeta stated.

Cell's look of surprise dissolved to a serious expression, eyes still boring into her green ones.

"So you're a saiyan. I never guessed there would be another one." He said calmly. Her eyes left his and shifted up to the cliff where the group of fighters stood. She looked at them for the first time, her green eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the two super saiyans, bearing the same golden hair and eye colour as herself. Her eyes landed on Trunks, studied him carefully, and looked back to Cell.

"If you're done with the idle chit chat, I'd like to begin this battle."

"Very well." Cell said, coolly. This battle was going to be harder than previously thought, but he wasn't worried.

* * *

(A/N): This was reposted on the 1 of March, 2005, after a thorough revising. I altered my grammar, spelling, and a few of the physical descriptions of my character. If you are interested in some artwork that I have done (inspired by this story), please visit my account. 

http:tomaka. deviantart. com/ (remove spaces and add 2 forward slashes after the http:)

Until later chapters, nonamewriter


	2. Nothing to think

Chapter 3  
Nothing to think  
(Temporary)  
  
Hey guys, this chapter somehow got deleted, so I'm going to fill you in on what's going on, just until I can rewrite the chapter. OK?  
  
Alright, the battle finally starts between this mysterious female fighter and Cell, but not before he asks her what her name is. She wouldn't tell them what her name was because at the end of the battle, Cell promised to kill her, at her own request. So they will never know her name. Anyways, the battle starts, and Cell has some fun with her, and she gets herself beat up. Then Cell launches a beam of energy at her (mind you this beam is strong enough to destroy the Earth, so that causes a problem), she reflects into space, and starts swearing at Cell because of the fact that he could have killed everyone on the planet. He just enjoys the fact that she's getting angry. In a split second decision she launches one very unusual attack. It's a small ball of energy, about the size of a basket ball. It sort of floats there for a while, while the fight continues on. They get into one of those situations where Cell caught her punch, and she caught his. The only thing is that she caught his ounch in her metallic arm, and slices straight into his hand, so Cell blasts her arm, disabling it. She finds the only solution is to rip her robot arm off, so now she's down to one good arm. They continue in a punch and kick fury, until she gets knocked down. That's where she kicks her seemingly dormant attack at him. As soon as it touches him, it explodes into millions of light shards, then they enter his body. Then with a squishy bang, Cell explodes, clumps of his flesh go splat on the floor. Figuring that the battle is over, she drops out of Super Sayajin, and goes to leave, but Cell reforms himself, and the battle continues. Eventually she has to give up cause her energy is pretty much drained. Cell goes to kill her, but Goku steps in and lets Cell fight him, to prolong her life a bit more. She retrieves her arm from Tien who had caught it when she tossed it up onto the cliff, and goes to sit down. Trunks offers her a sensu bean but she doesn't take it. Oh well.  
  
And that's all that's happened in the chapter, so.... yeah. I don't know Why my other chapter got deleted, so you'll just have to bear with me, until i rewrite it.  
  
Mucho thanx, until later chapters. No_name_writer 


	3. I tried so hard

Hey guys, this is my 4th chapter to my story, Warrior of the fallen, you'll notice the chapters are short, but they'll be a lot of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT, so no suing, all new characters are mine, and only mine, so no copying or stealing, or I will not be a happy camper.  
-  
Warrior of the fallen  
By: nonamewriter  
Chap. 4  
I tried so hard...

(A/N): Ok guys, instead of redoing the entire end of the Cell games, let's fast forward a bit and I'll quickly explain what's going on.For those of you who saw this part on TV, bear with me will you? Goku and Cell fight, and just when it looks like Goku is winning, Cell takes over again. Goku voluntarily gives up the battle clicks remote and pictures of a bunch of shocked Z fighters show up, including that still unnamed fighter, (yes that's right, for all of you of whom I'm ruining this for, Goku gives up voluntarily) he then let's Gohan take over, but not before giving Cell a sensu bean (yep, you heard me right). Gohan and Cell duke it out for a little while before Gohan chops off his tail, and this is where we continue...

They all watched the seemingly lifeless tail on the ground for a moment. Silence filled the canyon. The lone fighter had set her arm back down on the ground, right next to the sensu bean, and had stood up to watch the fight closely.

The tail twitched slightly, before large lumps appeared and it separated into a handful of blobs. The lumps continued to grow until they were the size of a child, and then took on a humanoid form. Growing arms and legs, the figures stood in a row. Soon they all bore the familiar features that of their «father», Cell, the only difference was their height and their blue shells. Bearing the same smirks, they didn't hesitate to attack the Z fighters.

Those able to power up to Super Sayajin did so, where as the others prepared them selves for the battle. All except for the female warrior, she couldn't raise her energy enough to reach super sayajin, she had spent it during the battle with Cell.

The Cell juniors were soon upon them, and the Z fighters tried to fend for their own, but more-or-less got beaten into the ground.

The silent warrior received a quick blow to the jaw, and was kicked swiftly in the side, causing her to collapse on the ground. The Cell junior landed gracefully on his feet next to her, nudging her to get up, wanting more of a challenge. But she couldn't, she was so weak. She could barely protect herself from the hard kicks she received, two in the side, one in the leg, and one particularly hard kick in the head, causing her to her to fly through the air momentarily. She landed roughly amongst the havoc, rolling a few times before using all her remaining—but quickly diminishing—strength to try and force herself to her knees, but was beaten down again.

Blood trickled down her forehead, and a large bruise was forming on her jaw. One eye was partially closed due to the kick she had received, having damaged it. She looked around, searching for a way to fight back, and quickly found her detached arm, with the ever present bean laying next to it. They were within arms length to her, so with a swift movement, she grasped the metal forearm within her hand and swung it around. Her metal talons connected successfully with her opponent's chest, tearing five long gashes through his shell. She used his look of surprise as her cue to make her move. She grabbed the sensu bean off the dusty ground. She looked at it for a moment, before muttering to herself.

"This had better _fucking_ work." With that she shoved the bean into her mouth. The effects were almost immediate. She could feel her strength return, her wounds healing, and her power level skyrocketing. With a flash, she stood there in all of her super sayajin fury, green eyes glaring at the mini-Cell. Pure hatred was the only emotion expressed on her face. "Payback time." She said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

She launched herself at the mini-horror, and kicked him to the ground. He quickly got up, and threw himself at her. Suddenly, all that could be seen were a series of blurs, as they darted all over the makeshift battlefield.

Their attention was torn away from each other, as they heard Gohan's furious cry, right before the dramatic increase in his power level.

While they had been fighting, Android 16 had tried his best to destroy Cell, by using his self destruct. Unfortunately, Cell had survived, and crushed the only remains of 16; his head. This had infuriated Gohan, and as the tears streaked down his face, his golden spikes became even more pronounced, standing straight up, as one piece dangled in front of his face. He had reached the second level of the Super sayajin, passing the remaining sayajins extremely quickly.

He darted around, one kick or punch to each of the Cell juniors, destroying them easily, freeing their opponents.

(A/N): Ok, so Gohan has released his power and achieved SS2, and kills all the Cell juniors. Now all that the Cell juniors are destroyed, everyone's attention goes back to the fight between Cell and Gohan. Gohan enjoys playing with Cell a little bit, and defends the Earth quite nicely. When Cell receives a brutal blow to his stomach, Android 18 pops out, all covered in icky gooey stuff. Cell turns back into imperfect Cell, and is forced to use his self destruct to destroy everyone. He blows up like a balloon, and just stands there waiting to destruct. But Goku steps in, and uses his instant transmission to teleport both Cell and himself to King Kai's planet, where he blows up. Killing Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory (noooooo... not Gregory!) One of Cell's (ack!) cells, didn't get destroyed in the blast, and Cell regenerates himself. He acquired Goku's instant transmission, and is now back to being perfect Cell, even without #18. He teleports back to Earth. And now we continue with the story...

A fierce wind blew around all of them, kicking waves of sand. They could feel his power. Cell had returned, bigger and badder then ever.

No one saw, or could prepare for what would come next. A single hand rose out of the flying sand, and a beam of energy left its finger tip and traveled through the air. It struck Trunks right in the middle of his chest, crashing straight through his armor and painfully into his skin. He was thrown back by the blast, and landed several feet away.

Vegeta was shocked, his son had just been killed by Cell. His temper took over, and he attacked Cell with more power he thought he possessed. Unfortunately for him though, Trunks wasn't dead, well not yet at least.

Trunks stirred slightly on the ground and murmured incoherently. That brought everyone's attention back to him. Lifting her feet off the ground, the silent warrior floated back to his side, while Tien and Yamcha raced along the ground.

She knelt down next to Trunks, looking at the wound in his chest, before shaking her head in disbelief.

"He should be dead," She said, looking at the wound, her features returning to the cold, stone-like appearance. "No one could survive that, not straight through the heart."

"Can you do anything about it?" Yamcha asked, looking at her hopefully. He was rewarded with a hard glare.

"I'm a fighter, not a doctor." She said simply. "There's nothing any doctor could do, he's as good as dead." And with that she stood up and began walking away.

"You're just going to walk away like that while he's lying here dying!" Tien shouted after her. She stopped.

"He's not dying anymore... he's dead." She said bitterly. Tien and Yamcha's gaze hesitantly returned to Trunks, she was right, he had stopped breathing. He was dead.

Tien carefully moved Trunks' motionless body out of the way, just in case something were to happen. He joined the rest of the Z fighters to watch the battle that raged on between Vegeta, and Cell.

(A/N) Here we go again, shakes head in disbelief, so Trunks is now dead, Cell shot him. Vegeta got pissed, and attacked Cell, but was beaten down within a few seconds. He was almost killed, but Gohan took the blast for him, using his energy to block it. Gohan's left arm was dislocated, so he couldn't use it, and was ready to give up. But Goku talked to him telepathically from the 'other world', giving him quite the motivational speech. Gohan launched a one handed Ka Ma Ha Ma Ha, and Cell countered it with one of his own, so they are locked in a life or death situation, if either one of them falters in their concentration, the other will win.

They all watched the fantastic light show from a distance, the two energy attacks merged together in one large ball of pure destruction. Knowing they had to do something, Piccolo, Tien, Krillen, and Yamcha, stood up and ran behind Cell. There, they unleashed all of their energy onto him. Cell merely redirected some of his attack in their direction, knocking them all down, but they just got back up and continued their onslaught with sheer determination.

Vegeta stood, watching the battle rage on, carefully considering whether or not to participate. His gaze didn't falter as the other sayajin walked up next to him, and spoke in a bitter monotone.

"This is your planet, not mine. Whether you want to save it or not is up to you. But I'm not about to let three perfectly good sayajin descendants go to waste." She spoke so calmly, despite the situation. Vegeta couldn't help but look at her. Her stone grey eyes locked on the battle below, before shifting to look at him expectantly. He hesitated, but responded.

"Very well." He said coldly.

And with that said, she took to the air, and flew up behind Cell. Vegeta followed silently, floating up beside her. Both sets of eyes were fixed on Cell, and at exactly the same moment, two battle cries were heard above the roar of the battle below, and their kis soared up. Both reached the level of Super sayajin, their golden auras flowing around their bodies.

Vegeta charged up is Big Bang Attack, while the other super sayajin put her hands up, ready for her own onslaught. A few seconds later, a beam of energy, accompanied by an equally dangerous ball of pure power, soared through the air. Cell staggered forward as both attacks hit him, his concentration gone momentarily.

With the signal from his dead father, Gohan unleashed the last bit of his energy, overtaking Cell. His screams were heard as his body began to disintegrate, flowing away with Gohan's attack, and into space.

The battle had been won, and Gohan collapsed on the ground, his hair returning to normal, and he couldn't help but laugh. He was so weak, but it felt good knowing that the Earth was safe again. The other Z fighters relaxed, knowing they could. Their shoulders slumped, and a few of them couldn't help but chuckle. It was over. The two super sayajins, still floating in the air, allowed their hair to return to normal. The female fighter began to descend, but Vegeta stayed where he was, muttering a series of curses under his breath, at both himself, and at Kakkarot.

All of the Z fighters ran over towards Gohan, where he lay on the ground. Yamcha bent down and carefully picked up the powerful young boy, and as soon as Gohan was lifted up, he fell asleep in pure exhaustion. Tien ran over and grabbed the motionless Trunks, and carefully flung him over his shoulder, before taking to the air with the rest of the Z fighters, towards Dende's tower.

The other sayajin, hesitated for a moment before walking over to where she had last seen her metallic arm, and easily found it. She was lucky, it had not been damaged any further during the battle between Cell and Gohan. Having picked up her detached limb, she turned around to see the retreating forms of the Z fighters, and took to the air after them. Piccolo was perfectly aware when she began following them, having kept close tabs on her ki. He looked behind himself, and saw her form in the distance, slowly approaching them, with her ever-present arm in her hand. They allowed her to catch up with the group, and she soon flew along side Krillen.

She looked down at her unnatural arm, before turning her head towards Krillen.

"I need this repaired. Do you know anyone who could reassemble it?" Her voice was cold, and was full of a sense of superiority, much like Vegeta. Krillen stumbled over his words for a moment, but responded.

"Uh...Dr. Briefs might be able to help you." He said nervously.

"How do I get to him?" She said, cutting straight to the chase, obviously not in the mood for a conversation.

"Well after we revive Trunks and the others, you can go with him. Dr Briefs is his grandfather." Krillen said

"Revive them? I didn't think your technology was that far advanced yet." She said, obviously a little miffed.

"Well, I wouldn't call it technology, we have these things called Dragon Balls, there's seven of them. And when you have all seven, you can summon the Eternal Dragon. The Eternal Dragon can grant one wish, but it has to be within his power. We usually only use him to bring people back from the other world, but there has been other uses for them." Krillen said, looking at the sceptical sayajin. "Dende has been modifying this set of Dragon Balls, in hopes to refresh them and allow us to grant more wishes."

"So in other words, you use magic tricks to bring back your dead." She said, a small grin of amusement played on her face. "That's the coward's way of doing things, do you think you're advancing or prolonging your own evolution by taking the easy way out? I know species who are able to revive those who have been unjustly killed, it's quite an easy procedure really." She spoke so calmly, but obviously enjoyed smashing up the human race. Krillen was just a little dumbfounded.

"So you're not from Earth?" He uncontrollably questioned.

"What gave you that hint?" She asked sarcastically, an amused smirk appearing on her face. Krillen decided not to answer that. He instead motioned towards the upcoming tower with his head.

"There, that's Dende's tower, we have to stop there to use the Dragon Balls." She merely nodded.

A few seconds later five warriors landed on the platform several thousand feet above the surface of the Earth, with the other three dead or unconscious fighters with them (A/N: quick refresh, the other three would be, a dead Trunks, Gohan, who is exhausted, and Android 18 who is unconscious. Then there are the others, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, and my own character)

The small Namek, Dende rushed over to them as Yamcha gently layed Gohan on the ground. Using his healing ablities, Dende quickly repaired Gohans body, allowing him to return back to reality. Satisfied that Gohan would be alright, the small Namek stood up, and looked at the warriors, his eyes falling on the female sayajin. He carefully approached her, not sure on how she would react. She watched him to come towards her.

"Thank you." He said, voice quiet, his large eyes looking into her grey ones.

"For what?" She responded, equally as quiet.

"For all we know, you could have made the difference in who won this battle, we are eternally grateful." Dende said happily, a smile printed on his face. He paused for a moment, before continuing. "I'm afraid we don't have a name for you yet." She took a breath in consideration, as if she was not sure whether to answer him or not.

"My name is Xeexru." They all noticed how she pronounced her name, Zee-eecks-rue. She paused to see their reaction before continuing, answering the questions she knew would come. "I came here from the deceased planet of Klentubiateur. I came here in hopes that you might know where I could find Freeza. His ship made a trip here roughly three years ago." She looked around from face to face, looking for her answer. Tien was the one to answer for them.

"Freeza was destroyed when he came here, along with his father." She could tell he spoke the truth, it was written all over his face. But that did not stop the shock, and disappointment that etched over her face. But she quickly regained her composure, returning to the cold emotionless expression she had before. "Who killed him?" She asked calmly.

"Uh, well, Goku defeated him first, but Freeza survived and came here to Earth. Then Trunks here showed up, and finished him off." Krillen said meekly, motioning to the dead Trunks. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to.

The attention of the group was brought back to reality when Gohan motioned towards the Dragon Balls, eager to get his father back.

A/N: Ok,they summoned the Eternal Dragon, wished back all of those who were killed by Cell. That means everyone who was absorbed, or killed. Trunks comes back to life too. When Goku doesn't come back, they all decide to use their second wish to go to the new Planet Namek, where they can summon the other Dragon, and wish Goku back there. Goku cuts in telepathically, and tells them all that he will just put the Earth in danger again if he comes back to life, and decides to stay in the Other World. They don't really like that idea, but they didn't really have a choice. Krillen decides to use the other wish to remove the explosives in Android 18's body, much to everyone's shock. Tien leaves, Piccolo decides to live on Dende's tower, and the rest of them depart. Krillen and Gohan together, and Yamcha, Trunks, with Xeexru in tow (cause she has to get her arm fixed)

until the next chapter, adios amigos.

Alright, this chapter was revised and reposted on the 1st of March, 2005.

Please check out my artwork at of it is pretty random, but I do have some "Warrior for the fallen" inspired pieces, just some concept art based on Xeexru, Sularon and the Tomakas (you'll learn about the latter two later.)

tomaka .deviantart. com (remove the spaces)  
-  
NEXT CHAPTER: We find out the History of Xeexru, and some other things too.


	4. Realizations

Hey guys!!! I know it's been awhile since my last chapter, I just got over a six week summer course with the Sea Cadets, so I can write again!!!   
  
Anyways, you all know the disclaimer deal, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, blah blah blah.So on to the story.  
  
Chapter 4, of Warrior of the Fallen: Realisations  
  
  
Prior to their departure from Dende's tower, Krillen had informed the recently revived Trunks about the situation that Xeexru was in, and that she needed her arm repaired. He had agreed to take her back to Capsule Corp. when he left, and make sure that his grandfather would look at her arm, although he knew it would be slightly uncomfortable, having a stranger in his family's home, and not knowing her intentions. But he felt confident that if a situation would arise, that involved her not being as innocent that she appeared to be, his father could take care of it. He had thought about that for a moment, she didn't seem innocent, as he had noticed in her battle with Cell, she was a ruthless fighter, she hadn't held anything back, but it was obvious that her intentions were honourable, she just wanted to protect those who truly were innocent... at least that's what he hoped she wanted to do.  
  
Xeexru watched on as they other fighters talked about their fallen comrade, the one she had learned to be called Goku. She did not criticise them on the fact that they would miss their friend, and father for the other one named Gohan. It was their instincts telling them to mourn their fellow fighter, it was purely a human thing to do. She had always thought that after death there was nothing. But she had been proven wrong when she had sensed the presence of the saya-jin in her mind, talking to them through the telepathic capabilities of King Kai.   
  
She scowled, she didn't like telepathists, well, most telepathists, it bothered her that they could find you no matter where you were, and then invade your mind, filling it with thoughts that weren't even yours, sending you into a state of paranoia, fear racking your mind.  
  
She had been shocked when she had heard that Freeza had been defeated, it angered her to know that she had been too late. The only thing she wanted to do was to watch him suffer, the same way that so many others had, before she killed him. She wasn't sure what she would do now, her purpose in life had been extinguished, possibly the one thing that could keep her sane. The only thing she was meant to do now was die.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when the Z fighters prepared to depart from the tower. She walked forward, clutching her metal arm firmly in her flesh hand, the wires dangled from both her upper arm, and her detached limb. It was almost a sickening sight, seeing someone deprived of a limb, yet barely even noticing it was gone. She continued to walk up to the group, with the same emotionless expression. She just wanted to get out of there. She never really was much of a social person, always keeping to herself, she usually only talked to someone if they asked a question, or to threaten them.  
  
She followed the group as they walked to the edge, before launching themselves over the side, eager to get home and rejoice in the defeat of Cell. She broke into a jog as the others flew off the edge of the tower. As she reached the edge, she jumped, preforming a head first dive, allowing gravity to carry her down. As the group split up, going their separate ways, she increased her power level, just enough to keep her airborne, and followed about fifteen feet behind Yamcha and Trunks as they flew on.  
  
She payed no attention as Yamcha explained to Trunks what had happened after he had been shot dead. Trunks was shocked to find that his father had jumped at Cell, he was under the impression that Vegeta cared for no one.  
  
A few moments later, Yamcha broke off from Trunks' side as they split their ways once again. Xeexru increased her speed, and little by little, she was soon flying alongside Trunks. He had completely forgotten that she was going to be following him home, and immediately converted his attention to her. She still held the same emotionless expression, as she had when they had left the tower just minutes before. Her short grey hair was blown back, much like his was, flying through the air side by side. Trunks thought of something to say to her, although she didn't look like she was in the mood for a conversation.  
  
"My grandfather should be able to fix your arm for you by tonight." He said, and immediately cursed his choice of words to start the conversation.  
  
"I certainly hope so, I want to get back to my training as soon as possible." She said flatly.  
  
"I heard that you came here in search of Freeza." He said softly, trying not to provoke her, as it was obviously a touchy subject.  
  
"That is correct," She stated bitterly. "But apparently you got to him first."  
  
Trunks remained silent for a moment, a moment of regret filling his heart, but he forced it down, and decided to continue their conversation. "Why did you search for him?"  
  
"He destroyed my planet, and murdered billions of its inhabitants, including my father." Her voice was cold, and full of hidden pain. She easily kept her emotions at bay, the way she had trained herself to do for five years.  
  
"I'm sorry," Trunks apologised. "I did..." But he was abruptly caught off.  
  
"You didn't know." She finished for him, plainly. That was what everyone had said to her... well, everyone that she had found that still lived. "No one knew, they didn't like getting involved in the business of Freeza, because if they did, they usually ended up dead." Her voice rang with hostility as she spoke the tyrants' name.  
  
There was a long moment of silence, before Xeexru decided to ask a question herself.  
  
"Your father, is he Vegeta, the king of saya-jins?" She remembered studying saya-jin history, and the aspects of their culture as a child, and the saya-jin she had spoken to today continued to stick out in her mind. What was the king of the most powerful race in the universe doing on a low life planet like this?  
  
"No... he is the son of the king, although he should be king, now that his father is no longer alive." Trunks said truthfully. His mother had explained Vegetas highly respected role to him before he made his way back to the past, just to insure that her son had an idea just how arrogant his father had been, and still was.  
  
"So he is the prince, of a dead race. That would make you next in line to receive the throne, although I don't see the point." She said, somewhat disdainfully.  
  
Trunks thought about she had said, he was the next one to receive the throne, but in his time, his father was already dead, which now made him the king. He decided to think nothing of it, for in his time, he was the only saya-jin left, and he considered himself more human than anything else.  
  
Once again, silence filled the air as they flew. He decided to see if he could get her to explain her heritage, because it was obvious she was not Earth born.  
  
"Your father was a saya-jin?" He questioned somewhat casually. He was careful not to upset her too much.  
  
"Yes, sent to Klentubiateur as an infant." She paused for a moment, not sure whether to continue, but Trunks seemed interested, so she resumed in further explanation of his question. "He was meant to destroy all the life on the planet, but the Klentubians discovered the saya-jins plan to destroy their planet, and intercepted the pod. They reprogrammed his intentions. He grew up under extreme supervision, and became the protector, instead of the destroyer." She stated calmly, remembering her fathers past. "I was born several years later, and began my training as soon as I could walk. I soon matched my fathers power, and eventually exceeded it, but by then it was too late." The last part of the phrase was said with bitter pain, and anger. She quickly calmed herself, and answered the next question that would surely be on his mind.  
  
"Freeza came to our planet, after several of his warriors were defeated, he was curious to find out who was behind it. He arrived to find my father and myself, needless to say he was somewhat shocked to find out that I had defeated two of his elites. We quickly became aware of his power level and started a complete planetary evacuation, so that we could fight without distraction. But Freezas patience wore thin faster than we had anticipated, and shortly after the evacuation had started, he attacked a nearby village. We were given no choice but to attack him, in an effort to protect our home. My father was killed in the battle, in an effort to save me." Her voice was full of icy anger, and her power level began to rise. She didn't appear to notice her increase in power, her mind was focused on the words that left her mouth. "I was furious at both Freeza and my father for doing something so foolish. I still can't believe he gave his life for mine. That was the first time I had ever lost my temper, and I transformed into a super saya-jin for the first time. I managed to scare Freeza into leaving the planet, but that was the largest mistake I have ever made in my life. The evacustion on my planet continued, as they were still concerned of Freezas presence. The Klentubians told me to take an escape craft into space, and that they could handle the rest of the evacuation. But shortly after my ship left orbit to go to our sister planet, Klentubiateur was destroyed. Noone knew the cause right away except for me, I knew it had been Freeza, he had tried to kill me while he had the chance, to ensure that we didn't have another confrontation later on.  
  
"The entire population of the planet was a little over twenty billion, less than two billion survived its destruction." Her voice had grown increasingly dangerous sounding, and Trunks was getting worried that she would force herself into super saya-jin.  
  
"Everyone died because of me, I didn't kill Freeza when i had the chance. Had I killed him, eighteen billion people along with countless others would still be alive. I was such a fool to let him go!!!" Her rage was clear now, and she was struggling to control her breath and her power level, as it fluctuated higher and higher every time another word left her mouth.  
  
Trunks remained silent, he couldn't find a way to respond to her story, he could only gape uncontrollably. He knew his past was horrifying, but compared to hers, it was nothing. Hers was absolutely devastating. He knew it must be horrible knowing that she could have prevented the entire thing from happening. But there was nothing she could do about it now.   
  
They remained silent for the rest of the trip back to Capsule Corp. Xeexru had regained her cold composure, her anger gone for the moment.  
  
Trunks landed gracefully, his white aura dispersed, as Xeexru landed a few feet behind him.   
  
She watched as Trunks walked to the door of the complex, but before he could reach for the doorknob, the door was flung open, and he found himself in the arms of his young mother. She was obviously relieved to find her son safe, as the tears rolled down her cheek, uncontrollably.  
  
Xeexru calmly waited for her invitation to enter the house, but it didn't come for several minutes. But eventually, Trunks introduced her to his mother.  
  
"Mom... this is Xeexru, you might have seen her on TV." Trunks said calmly,   
  
"Yes,I remember you, you're a saya-jin too, huh?" Then she stuck out her hand in the traditional human fashion of greeting. "Pleased to meet you Xeexru, I'm Bulma, Trunks' mom."  
  
Xeexrus eyes lowered to Bulmas outstretched hand, before returning her gaze to her eyes, and narrowed them slightly.  
  
It took Bulma a moment before she realised Xeexrus lack of her right arm, which was held in her left.  
  
"Oh my Kami!!! What happened?" She exclaimed, while Trunks sweat dropped at his mother's ability to over look things.  
  
"Bad incident with Cell." Xeexru stated calmly. "I was told that a Dr. Briefs could fix it. I'd like to have it done as soon as possible."  
  
"Dr. Briefs would be my dad, but you two aren't going any where's until you get something to eat. You must be starving, especially after a fight like that." Bulma commanded rather than offered.  
  
"I appreciate your hospitality, but I'd rather continue my training." It was unlike a saya-jin warrior to choose training rather than food, but anything was possible. Unfortunately, Xeexru's attempt to train was swatted down when she realised this woman was not to be tampered with, and would not take no for an answer.  
  
Only a few minutes later both Trunks and Xeexru were sitting at the table, waiting patiently as Bulma cooked their food.  
  
"What are you going to do now that Freeza's dead? Will you go back to your people?" Trunks questioned lightly, just trying to break the silence.  
  
"I have no intentions of returning to them, not unless an emergency appears. But if that were to happen I am confident that the Tomakas can take care of it."  
  
"The Tomakas?" Xeexru hadn't spoken of them earlier.  
  
"The inhabitants of Klentubiateurs sister planet. A ruthless species, second only to the saya-jins... as far as I know." She explained. Trunks found that subject to be exhausted, so he tried something else instead.  
  
"Was your mother a Klentubian?"  
  
"Yes, although I never met her." She obviously did not mourn that fact.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to be so intruding." Trunks apologised quickly.  
  
"It is nothing to apologise about, all female Klentubians die in child birth. It is extremely rare to have one survive the process"  
  
"You continue to refer to them as if they are not a part of you, aren't you half Klentubian?" Bulma casually intruded into the conversation.  
  
"No, genetics work differently with them. One hundred percent of the genetic detail for the child is carried through the male. I am a full saya-jin, the same as my father. The only difference is, I'm a girl." Xeexru continued to explain.  
  
"But I thought you said that you were the same as your father." Bulma was obviously getting confused. She received a stare that merely said, "do you not know anything?"  
  
"The gender of a child is always determined after the child has been conceived. Even a respectable human like yourself should know that." Bulma could feel her anger growing within herself. She was beginning to question the fact if whether or not she should really be feeding this fighter, or maybe she should just let her starve.  
  
Trunks quickly noted the tension in the air, and decided to change the subject before things got messy. It was obvious that Xeexru had not meant much harm, but he knew his mother better than anyone, she could get pissed off at the slightest notion.  
  
"How did you get here, all the way from your solar system?" That would most likely involve complicated technology that would probably amuse his mother for the next decade.  
  
He was right.  
  
"I was given a ship. " She said simply, but none-the-less it definitely caught Bulmas attention.  
  
"Can this ship travel faster than light?" She was getting excited. Bulma was always struggling to find a way to travel faster, and easier, and right now, none of her past ships were up to what she had in mind. "What kind of engine does it run off of?"  
  
"Yes it can travel faster than light. It is powered by a quad plasma molecular relay engine, which is fuelled by a high density compound made of hydrogen, mercury, and magnesium." Bulma was already drooling, this girl was almost too good to be true. She had brought extreme technology from another world that could put Earth on the interstellar map.  
  
Bulma quickly regained her composure, before offering Xeexru a plan of action.  
  
"After your arm is repaired, I can give you a room you can stay in, and tomorrow you can show me your ship after Trunks leaves." Xeexru nodded, she accepted her plan. Then she turned her head towards Trunks.  
  
  
"You're leaving tomorrow? I was under the impression that you lived here."   
  
"I do live here, sort of. The place is correct, but the time isn't." He explained lightly.  
  
"Time travel." Was all Xeexru said, her voice low as her eyes narrowed. "You came back to warn these people about Cell?"  
  
"No, I came back to warn them about the two androids that live in my time."   
  
"You mean the blond one I saw today? She is one of them?" She questioned, her voice remaining somewhat cold, the same way it had been for the entire conversation.  
  
"Yes, her and her brother have destroyed my world, I'm going to go back tomorrow and destroy them." Trunks seemed confident, as she had seen earlier with the Cell Juniors, his power was immense, much higher than her own. She had realised that day that there was at least two levels beyond that of a normal super saya-jin, one of which Trunks had reached, and the other that was achieved merely hours before, by the child.  
  
Bulma made her way back to the kitchen, and served the food onto several plates. There was enough there to feed an army. She already knew the immense appetite that Trunks held, but she did not know how much the other saya-jin could eat.  
  
Both saya-jins ate eagerly, but after Trunks stopped, Xeexru continued. She ate almost as much a Goku had. Bulma gave a sad smile at the thought of her late friend, but she knew that he would be happy where he was, and he would always be there to help, if they needed it.  
  
  
  
How was that? In the next chapter, Trunks has a run in with Xeexru during the middle of the night while she is training (hey, keep your minds out of the gutters, there is absolutely no romance until later chapters). And Trunks leaves to go back to the future, and Bulma discovers the wonders of alien technology.No_name_writer 


	5. The joys of being a super sayajin

Hey guys, I really am sorry for how long this took, but my computer was hacked and was out of commission for a few weeks, sorry!!! Anyways, uh... Disclaimer; I don't own any DBZ stuff, only my own characters, and if you want to use them, ask permission.  
  
  
Chapter 5: The joys of being a super-saya-jin.  
  
  
  
The food had been finished off in record time. The two Saya-jins that sat before her had eaten enough food to feed an entire village. It still amazed her how much they were capable of eating. Bulma became aware that both the warriors in front of her had mot yet changed out of their armour.   
As Trunks headed up stairs to change out of his traditional saya-jin armour, Bulma was left with the predicament of finding Xeexru some suitable clothes. After rummaging through several drawers of, she managed to find a pair of baggy black training pants, and a dark grey tank top. Xeexru accepted the clothes, and Bulma gave her a room to change in. How she got out of her black glossy armour, Bulma was miffed, but she was able to do so in only a few minutes. She was quick to learn though, that the black armour plates, and the black spandex material, were not connected as one piece, instead, the plates were fitted against the warrior after the cloth had been put on. Bulma was intrigued by this new method, but put it away, in hopes of studying it later.  
Still clutching her arm, Bulma led Xeexru through the vast maze of hallways that made up Capsule Corp., and into her fathers workshop.  
"Hi dad." She called as she entered the room, the old man no where to be seen, just a large deformed metal box, with wires protruding from every little niche seen.  
"Just a minute, Bulma dear." Came his muffled reply, followed by loud clanging. Sparks flew from the bottom of the metal box, and smoke rose through the air. A loud Thunk resonated through the air, as a small shadowy figure fell onto the floor. Xeexru raised an eyebrow, while Bulma giggled at her fathers clumsiness.   
A short blackened figure walked clear of the smoke, wiping his hands on an equally black towel.  
"What can I do for you dear?" Dr. Briefs asked kindly. He removed his glasses and cleaned them with the hem of his shirt, and placed them back on his nose. He peered at his daughter, before his eyes coming to rest on the taller woman behind her. "Oh! Well, who's this now?"  
"My name is Xeexru, you must be Dr. Briefs." She introduced herself.  
"Yes, yes, that's me. What can I do for you?" She merely held up her metal arm for him to see. "My, isn't that fascinating? Why don't you come with me and we'll see what we can do about that." He reached out and took the arm from Xeexru's grasp, studying it as he led her into a smaller adjoining room.  
Without even looking up, his hand reached out and flicked the light switch. Warm white light filled the room, and Xeexru found the walls covered with instruments of all different designs, and functions. At the centre of the room lay an elevated flat surface.  
"Just have a seat there." The elderly man instructed, pointing to the table, while he walked over and layed the limp arm on a desk. She followed his instructions, and sat on the table behind Dr. Briefs. "Now hold out you arm, and we'll see where this fits in to place." She did as she was told, and he placed the arm end to end with the torn wires protruding from her flesh arm.  
"Yes, that looks right." He mumbled to himself. "It doesn't look like it's been damaged too much, this shouldn't take anymore than two hours."  
  
  
An hour and a half later  
  
Sparks flew from a few of the newly connected wires, and her metal hand reacted with a spasm, the fist clenching, then relaxing. Xeexru felt nothing, as she had explained to Dr. Briefs earlier, her nervous system ended where her skin ended. She felt no pain, hot or cold, nothing.  
"That should do it then, let's see how it works." She wiggled her fingers, and tried making a fist, all responded well. "Excellent, let's just fasten back on then." Dr. Briefs carefully fitted the two pieces together, and quickly managed to fasten them back into the original whole, using a unique welding technique.  
Xeexru moved her arm around experimentally, turning it this way and that. She looked around the small room, and found what she was looking for. She reached over and picked up a scrap chunk of metal that lay on the old man's desk, held it in her hand for a moment, then formed a fist around it. When she released her grip on the objet, Dr. Briefs was surprised to find five deep slices in the metal, almost penetrating the entire way through. She casually threw the metal up in the air, and while it fell, she slashed out. The metal fell to the floor in several pieces, cut perfectly straight.  
"Remarkable! That was titanium! I've never seen anything that could slice through it like that! What is you hand made of?" He was astonished.  
"Trintium alloy, and element not native to Earth. I thank you for your help." And with that Xeexru pushed off the table and left the room.  
"Do you need any help finding your way back?" Dr. Briefs called after her.  
"I can find my way."  
"Ok then..." He trailed off as he looked at the ground, pieces of titanium lying on the floor. He bent down and picked a piece up studying it, and shook his head. "Truly remarkable."  
  
Xeexru walked through the corridors of the main building, finding her way surprisingly well. A few Capsule Corp. staff passed her as she walked, and looked at her incredulously, whereas she didn't even seem to notice them. Within a few minutes she had made her way back to living quarters of the Briefs family. As she passed the doors to the many guest rooms, one opened and Trunks emerged in a set of casual clothes.  
"Hey, you got your arm fixed, that was fast." He said cheerfully.   
"Yes, and you got your hair cut." She responded.  
"Uh yeah, my mom cut it for me." Trunks touched his shorter hair self-consciously. "Where are you going now?"  
"Outside, I need to pick up on my training." She said, and began walking again. Trunks quickly followed suit, walking along side her. "What about you?"  
"I guess I'm going to go spend some time with my parents, I won't get to see them after I go home. Well... I do get to see my mom, but she's different in the future anyways." He hesitated for a moment. "Where is my dad anyways?" Xeexru could sense him sending out his ki in an effort to find his father. He pulled back and sighed, "He won't be back for a while yet, I think he is a little annoyed."  
"At what?" Trunks just gave her unsure look.  
"My father has a problem with his ego, and right now, it's a little burnt." He explained, whereas Xeexru just rolled her eyes.  
The two departed from their conversation, and the young woman walked outside to a large tree quite a distance away from the main complex. Trunks watched her for a moment, before turning to find his mother.  
  
Xeexru had been sparring against an invisible opponent, a common practice she preformed, for quite some time now. Random kicks and punches flew through air with a quiet swish. She paused for a moment and looked up, a gentle white glow from Vegeta's aura flew over head. The prince landed near the door of his home, oblivious to the quiet figure behind him, and entered the house. Xeexru watched him carefully as he did so, and noticed that fatigue coursed through his body. Whatever he had done for the many hours after the fight with Cell, it had drained nearly all of his energy. She turned back to her training and continued throwing punches.  
  
Slowly, drop by drop, rain began to fall, at first she did not notice, but as it fell even harder, it poured down her face and into her eyes. She wiped off the water and continued. She was oblivious to the sound of the door opening and closing behind her, and the foot steps until they drew much closer. She stopped and turned to see the shadowy figure, she already knew who it was before she spoke.  
"I take it you couldn't sleep."   
Trunks chuckled lightly at her dead-on guess. "Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit nervous."  
"I can imagine, I remember I was the same way just before Freeza arrived on my planet." She commented, a hint of sadness in her voice, but she quickly blew it away. "That was almost one year ago." By this time she was mostly talking to herself, but Trunks eyebrows went up in surprise, then lowered in confusion.  
"How is that possible, I killed Freeza over three years ago." Xeexru hesitated for a moment, her eyes flickered as she made calculations in her head.  
"One Klentubian year is equal to just over five Earth years, so really, my planet was destroyed about five years ago." He understood now, but one question still lingered in his mind, something she had said earlier that day.  
"You said that Freeza was surprised when he found out that you had killed a few of his elites. The elites aren't that strong are they?" She just looked at him for a moment, before a smirk appeared on her features.  
"You don't know how old I am do you?" He just shook his head. "I was one and a half Klentubian years old when the first elite arrived, a while later the second arrived. I was two when Freeza arrived, and that was one year ago." She turned back around to continue her training, whereas Trunks mind was struggling to figure out the number of years she had explained.  
His eyes widened when he landed upon an answer, it was surprising, needless to say. "You're only fifteen years old!!???!!" She turned back to look at him, and she grinned at his shocked expression.  
"Actually I'm fifteen and a half, give or take." Now Trunks knew why Freeza had been surprised, he knew that if an elite had landed on Earth when he was seven or eight, defeating him would have a been a great challenge. "And judging by your height, weight, and features, I'd say you are about twenty."  
"Yeah! I am."   
There was a moment of silence, and Xeexru spoke again.  
"Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to spar?" His eyes lit up at the offer, he knew that back in his time, there was no one with a power level as high as his, and finding someone to spar with would be near impossible.  
"Yeah! Sure." He quickly discarded his Capsule Corp. jacket, and his sword at the base of the tree, leaving him in his black tank top. He then took a fighting stance, and prepared himself. Xeexru did not follow his lead though, instead she averted her gaze to the base of the tree, where his sword lay, still sheathed.  
"Why won't you use it?" Trunks hesitated, but answered.  
"Uh... well I would have the advantage." She walked over to the tree, and picked up the sword, and pulled it out of its sheath, letting it glimmer in the starlight.   
"No, you won't, we would be even." Her eyes left the weapon to look at him. "I usually don't like to fight with my arm, I consider it more of weapon, or a tool, than anything else." She could sense his unease as she held his blade. He was worried of the damage her taloned fingers would cause. "Don't worry about that, they only slice under a certain amount of force." Trunks looked up, surprised that she had guessed his question yet again.   
Figuring that they had spent enough time talking, Xeexru threw his sword at him, and he caught it with ease. Again, Trunks took a fighting stance, this time she followed. He bore his sword like a true master of the weapon, she noted that carefully, she was not going to let him get the advantage in this sparring match.  
  
Y'all gonna make me lose my mind  
Up in here  
Up in here  
  
Unlike her match with Cell earlier, Xeexru decided to make the first move. Her feet lifted off the ground as she raced toward the older saya-jin, once she was near enough, Trunks swung his sword. She had been expecting this, and caught the blow with her armoured hand, while the other landed a hard blow to his jaw. But he was not brought down so easily and quickly began a counter attack. Within seconds they were only blurs darting back and forth across the grass, and the only thing that could be heard in the night was the odd clang of metal against metal.  
Their power levels began to rise steadily, but slowly as the battle continued on. Xeexru pushed her self away from him, and flew into the air, with Trunks following quickly behind with the look of pure determination in his eyes.  
  
Y'all gonna make me go all out  
Up in here  
Up in here  
  
Their battle continued up in the air, and they darted over the buildings of Capsule Corp. The match seemed almost tied, neither of the fighters gaining the advantage, and Trunks was getting frustrated. Every time he had tried to attack her with his sword, she would use her arm and catch it, but she had yet to use her arm in the offense. Xeexru could tell he was frustrated just by the way he was becoming reckless, so she decided to change her tactics. With a swift kick to the stomach, Trunks doubled over, giving her the time to retreat to a distance, but she wasn't retreating. She raised her hand, palm facing him, and allowed her energy to flow. The bright beam charged it's way towards Trunks, who, in a quick attempt to protect himself formed an "X" with his arms across his chest. The energy hit him, and he was pushed back, he could feel a mild burning sensation as his arms managed to block the attack. She stopped her attack, and watched him from a distance, but with a quick glace to the buildings below, she spoke.  
"Perhaps we should continue this in a lesser populated area." Trunks nodded in agreement. Xeexru took off towards the south, flying over the buildings and houses of Hercule City, with the sword master following close behind. Just a few minutes later, she stopped over a large empty field. Trunks caught up to her and she looked at him, before a smirk appeared on her face.  
  
Y'all gonna make me act the fool  
Up in here  
Up in here  
  
She preformed a quick backflip in the air, her foot kicking him hard under the chin, and he was tossed back. With a surge of energy, her ruffled grey hair rose on its ends, and her white aura turned to a bright gold. She let out a loud cry as her energy level passed the barrier between that of a normal and super saya-jin, her grey flashing into a golden blonde, and her eyes flickered to a vibrant aqua green.  
  
Y'all gonna make me lose my cool  
Up in here  
Up in here  
  
"Uh oh...." Trunks muttered as the newly transformed Xeexru charged toward him. He had barely enough time to unleash his power, preforming the same transformation. She hit him hard, and he found himself falling fast, but the sensation ended abruptly as a sharp pain surged through his back. He gritted his teeth as the pain slowly subsided, and floated up directly in front of the other saya-jin, sword still in hand. He glared at her, whereas she grinned, an evil glint obvious in her green eyes. This sparring match had gone much farther than he had expected, now that both of them had ascended.  
  
  
*grins* that's the end of this chapter, the next one should be up soon. Next chapter: the sparring match ends, with only one victor, Trunks leaves to go home, and Bulma gets to meet Sularon. Until thenno_name_writer 


	6. Alien Technology

This is the next chapter in my story, I hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, only own my own characters.  
  
Chapter 6: Alien technology.  
  
  
"I think you're taking this a little too seriously." She said to Trunks who continued to glare at her. He was not going to let her win this match. If this was the last one he ever fought than he would be victorious. Xeexru watched as he sheathed his sword, and her wide grin suddenly turned serious. "Let's finish this then."  
  
This time Trunks was the first one to attack, their close proximity limiting her reaction time. His punch hit her hard in the jaw and she was thrown back, but she stopped her descent quickly enough so that only a few metres separated the two. She watched as his image became fuzzy and disappear, he was moving too fast, she couldn't see him, but she prepared herself for his attack. It came quickly, she could sense his energy right behind her, and spun in an effort to see her attacker. All she saw was the fading image of him with a confident smirk on his face. She spun again, sensing his energy everywhere. He was moving too fast, but she soon came to realize that he was moving uniformly, in a pattern, forming a circle around her. She swung her leg out and was rewarded when she hit something solid. Trunks grunted, having been hit hard in the side, and wavered in the air. He looked up to see Xeexru phase out, the next thing he knew, pain shot through his head and straight down his spine. He hit the ground hard, leaving a reasonable sized crater. But his opponent wasn't too far behind, she appeared floating only a few feet in front of him, and raised her had. His eyes widened as the blinding white energy made its way towards him in slow motion. His instincts took over and challenged her attack with one of his own. Their close proximity caused the two attacks to seemingly get pancaked against each other, spreading wide. The onslaught lasted for nearly a minute, until Trunks increased his power and overwhelmed her. As she was thrown back, she could feel the foreign energy burn her skin lightly. Xeexru scowled and increased her energy level, forming a ki shield around herself, protecting her from Trunks' attack until it passed.  
  
As he floated up, Trunks' eyes quickly adjusted back to the darkness of the night. The golden aura that surrounded his body fended off the rain that had continued to fall. He could see her several metres away, hovering calmly, her aura was not present, and the torrential rains soaked her golden hair and her clothes. She was trying not to show the fact that she was breathing hard, but he caught notice anyways, a smirk slowly sliding across his handsome face.  
  
"You know you could always surrender, it's obvious that I'm going to win this." Xeexru's eyes widened in rage, and he could sense her power level rising. In a flash he was on the ground, pinned on his back. Her hand held a strong grip around his neck, holding him down, while her taloned fingers were poised just inches from his eyes. The smirk had long since disappeared off his face, and he looked at her warily.  
  
"I surrender to no one!" Her rage had overwhelmed her, causing her to become irrational. "If you ever say that again, I will personally see to it that you never regain your sight again." She hissed angrily. He was grateful when she released her grip on his neck and pulled back. He stood, rubbing his sore neck lightly, whereas Xeexru glared furiously at him a from few feet away.  
  
He had not been ready when a punch landed itself squarely in his stomach, nor when a kick hit him to the ground. As he tried to get up, another kick hit him hard in the side, and he flew through the air. He landed next to a river, almost falling in. He was able to get up on his second attempt, and charged at his opponent, and once again the only thing seen was a series of blurs, darting all over the field and across the flowing river.  
  
Crashing two joined hands over her head, Trunks watched as she fell and splashed into the water at an amazing speed. He watched the waters surface, anticipating her rise, but it did not come. His eyes darted to the shore line but there was no sight of her, she still had to be underwater. Meanwhile, Xeexru fought the urge to swim to the surface, instead she exhaled, then inhaled water. She grimaced as a burning pain shot through her lungs, but continued to inhale the liquid. Soon the pain had subsided and she exhaled, then inhaled the water again, breathing it as if it were air.   
  
Trunks became concerned after a few minutes had passed, and still there was no sign of the young saya-jin. Slowly he descended to the water's surface, and struggling to see through the liquid in the dark of the night. This was not aided by the rain that had continued to fall, the ripples contorting the surface, making it nearly impossible to see in. He continued to float above the surface for a few more seconds, when his body was suddenly enveloped in the cold water. He had lingered too long above the surface leaving himself vulnerable to any attack, and attack she did. While he had his back turned, Xeexru had launched herself from the water, grabbing his legs, and pulled him down into the cold, wet realm.  
  
He opened his eyes, only to see a fist flying through the water, and hit him hard. He doubled over, and his lungs burned for new air. He frowned as he pushed himself to the surface, she had the advantage underwater, he had realized that quickly. He gasped, taking in as much air as he could, then tried to float out of the water, but as he had expected, she pulled him down again.   
  
Trunks struggled to fight her back, but he was slowed by the water. She continued to hit him as he tried to defend himself. With a hard kick to the stomach, Trunks found himself pushed through the water then into the air. He was immensely grateful when his body crashed into the ground, he was back on familiar terrain. Xeexru followed him and landed gracefully on her feet at the water's edge, watching him as he stood. He could see the struggle in her eyes, then her body slowly began to tremble. Her eyes clenched shut as she tried to control herself, but her effort was futile and she doubled over.  
  
Trunks grimaced as she coughed up the water from her lungs, and it splashed on the rain soaked ground. She continued to cough as the remainder of the water left her body, and soon she took in few trembling breaths of the night air. Having regained her ability to breathe in the atmosphere, she stood up straight, ready for battle again.   
  
  
His body had been weakened by the blows he had received underwater, and he was beginning to doubt his success in the sparring match. He looked to the horizon and saw the glow from the rising sun, and the end of the rain clouds. He frowned, they would have to finish this soon, or else he would be forced to forfeit, he had to be back on time to take his trip back to the future. With a loud cry, he allowed his energy to reach its maximum, knowing that his opponents' level was lower that his. Xeexru's eyes widened as his power level continued to rise, it was obvious now that her chances of victory were dropping as fast as his power was rising.  
  
"Oh shit." She muttered as golden light illuminated the field. Trunks' green eyes locked with hers, and the confident smirk had returned to his face. One hand raised and he released his energy in her direction. "Oh shit!!!!" She cried as the beam made its way toward her at an astonishing speed. In her defence, she raised her hands and caught the beam, her feet digging into the soil as she was forced back. Trunks pushed his energy higher, and unleashed it upon her.  
  
She found herself overwhelmed, as she was thrown back like a doll. Searing pain hit her as she crashed through trees at a phenomenal speed. When she had finally stopped, her back was pressed against a large oak tree, and slowly she slid down its trunk to the ground, her hair fading back to her natural grey colour. She grimaced at her defeat, her head pressed back against the tree. She stayed there until she heard the snapping of twigs, she looked up to see Trunks landing in front of her, his hair back to its light purple. He bent down, offering her his hand, but she refused to take it and pushed her self up. It was the first time he realized that she was nearly the exact same height as him, and she looked him squarely in the eye. She stared at him for a few seconds, before she smirked.  
  
"Well done, besides Cell, you're the first person to have ever defeated me." Her feet lifted off the ground, and she flew around the braches of the trees, and into the night sky. Trunks followed suit, and soon they were flying side by side, back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Trunks turned to face her, and popped a question. "How did you survive under the water for that long?" Keeping her gaze straight ahead, she replied to his question.  
  
"Before I left Tomakacara, I had Atomospheric Adapters injected into by blood stream. They allow me to breathe in virtually any environment, including liquid atmospheres." Trunks looked as though he understood, but frankly he had no clue what she was talking about. Obviously she could tell that he was confused, and continued her explanation. "When introduced to a new atmosphere, they automatically alter the type of gas that my red blood cells carry, along with my muscles, and eventually they begin to respond as if I were really breathing oxygen." He understood now, more or less.  
  
They continued to fly in silence, and the lights from Hercule City appeared in the horizon. As they flew over head, they could see a few cars already on the road before the early morning rush. The lights glinted off an object in the corner of his eye, and he turned to see what it was. Xeexrus metallic arm easily reflected the lights from the city, much like his sword would, had it not been sheathed on his back.  
  
  
"How exactly did you come to have that?" He asked motioning to her arm. She followed his eyes to her arm, and smirked.  
  
"Not only are the Tomakas great sparring partners, but they also have very sharp teeth."  
  
  
::Flashback::  
  
  
An eleven year old Xeexru skill fully dodged a slice from a black clawed hand, and glared up at her opponent. He stood at dizzying height of twelve feet, his black exoskeleton glimmering in the poor light.  
  
"Come on saya-jin, you know you can't win, why don't you give up while you still can." He said in his native tongue, which resembled much like a series of growls. He attacked swiftly, his challenger unable to dodge his attack, and she was thrown back and smashed into a wall.  
"Bite me." She hissed wiping the blood away from her mouth.  
  
"Very well." Her eyes widened as she realized her own mistake, and took to the air to escape him. He was unable to smile, due to the inelasticity of his exoskeleton, but she could see the evil glimmer in his eyes as he unfolded his dark wings that lay on his back. With only three tremendous flaps, he was eye level with her, and snapped his teeth together in a teasing fashion. His long neck lurched forward, and he teeth snapped again, but came up empty. His head snapped forward again, and once again his teeth did not land on anything. Slowly she was being backed up into a wall as he continued to flap closer to her. Just before her back hit the wall, he lurched forward, and this time she had not been fast enough, and his teeth sank into her right arm. Her eyes were wide with fear and pain as the bottom half of her limb was torn from the remainder, and blood spilled down to the floor thirty feet away. She began to descend as she became light headed, the lack of blood taking its toll. The monster watched from above, blood smeared across his black face, and observed as her eyes rolled back in her head, and she lost consciousness. He folded his wings back against his body, and fell. A loud thump sounded throughout the large training hall as his feet hit the floor. He bent down and picked up the child gently.  
  
"Maybe this will teach you to watch your tongue saya-jin." He murmured as he walked out of the hall towards the medical deck.  
  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
  
Xeexru couldn't help but grin at Trunks look of disgust.   
  
"He ate your arm??" He stammered.  
  
  
"Yes." She didn't appear to be bothered by this at all. "He taught me a valuable lesson, and for that I thanked him." They continued to fly on, and eventually made it back to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
::Four hours later::  
  
  
Trunks was saying goodbyes, his time machine sitting patiently. As he made his way around to all of his new friends, they all wished him well, and good luck. Xeexru was waiting patiently, she had agreed the night before to bring her ship for Bulma to study, and she would do so after Trunks left. When he finally reached her, neither said a word, instead she raised her metallic hand, offering a hand shake. Trunks hesitated, but slowly placed his hand in hers. He was a bit unsteady, and she smirked as her sharp fingers curled around his hand, and she shook it gently. Her face suddenly grew serious as she spoke to him.  
  
"Don't make the same mistake I did." Trunks just nodded lightly, and released her hand. He hopped into his time machine, and waved to his family and friends as it slowly ascended, and with a flash he disappeared. They all seemed to stand there, staring at the air, where Trunks had been just moments before, well, all except for Vegeta and Xeexru. Vegeta went back to his gravity machine, eager to continue his training, whereas Xeexru walked over next to Bulma.  
  
"Do you want me to get my ship now?" Bulmas eyes lit up as she remembered their agreement the night before, and nodded happily. "Give me half an hour, we'll be back by then." A white aura flew around her body, and she shot off into the blue sky.   
  
Bulma frowned in confusion, Did she just say "we"?  
  
  
She had been flying for only five minutes, when she landed her feet in a large, open field. In the middle of the field lay a ship of an unimaginable scale, 100 metres in length, 25 wide, and it stood nearly 50 tall. Calmly she approached the ship.  
  
"Sularon!!! Open up!!" She yelled out to the ship. Along the starboard side, a hatch opened, and lowered a platform to the ground. As soon as she stepped onto the platform, it began to rise again. Once she had stepped off, and into the ship, the hatch closed.  
  
"Well it's about time you got back!! I was beginning to get concerned, I thought you might have forgot about me!!!!" The annoyed voice ran over the Com system as Xeexru walked down the hall.  
  
"You know I can't forget about you, Sularon. I had to make sure that no one found you, which isn't that hard you know, considering that you take up as much room as an Eartigan Cono Sloth." She said amused.   
  
  
"I resent that." He said, annoyed.  
  
"Get the bridge ready, we're going on a trip."  
  
"Ooooo, a trip!!! Where?" His childish tone made her roll her eyes.  
  
"Capsule Corp. You'll get to meet some new people."  
  
"That doesn't sound very exciting, how come we're going there?"   
  
"Because this is going to be our new home." She said solemnly.  
  
Sularons tone became serious as he spoke, "You found him didn't you?"  
  
"I found out who killed him." There was a sigh that echoed across the com system as Xeexru walked through an open door and into the vast bridge. A large chair rolled back, fastened to the floor by a track, before it stopped, she had hopped into it, and immediately it began to roll forward again. She sat in front of a panel of what seemed to be a million buttons. With extreme speed and precision, she punched in a few selected buttons, and they glowed. There was a low rumble deep within the vessel, and slowly they lifted off the ground. She sat back and allowed the ship to take its course.  
  
"Sularon, change all read outs to English, including voice control." There was a confirmation beep.  
  
"System preferences changed, all read outs now projected and spoken in English, Earth version." His voice had seemed somewhat automated that time, but that was to be expected.  
  
"There's another version of English?" Xeexru asked, intrigued.  
  
"Yep, the planet Marcontofar also has a language pronounced English, but the two have nothing else in common."  
  
Only a few minutes later, the large feet that lined the bottom of the great ship extended, and touched the ground. Bulma was standing waiting for them, her jaw was dropped open wide at the sheer size of the vessel. She swallowed as she realized that it wouldn't fit in any of her current hangers, she would have to build a new one. She watched as a small hatch opened along the side, and Xeexru jumped out and landed on the ground next to her.  
  
"Th..th.. That's your ship??!!?? It's huge!!!!" She had barely managed to stammer that.  
  
"Yes, this is Sularon, my ship and companion." She gazed up at the tremendous vessel.  
  
"It has a name?"  
  
  
"Yes, and a personality. All the Tomakas ships are programmed with artificial intelligence, but Sularon was the largest ever built."  
  
"I'm sure they have built more ships much larger and far more advanced than me since then." Bulma nearly fainted when masculine voice erupted from the ship.   
  
"Lower the pad, she's coming aboard." She ordered, and he immediately obeyed. The same platform that Xeexru had used earlier descended to the ground and they both boarded it. Only a few seconds later, the two stepped off and entered the great, talking ship. Bulma was going to have a lot of fun with Sularon.  
  
  
  
Poor Sularon, oh well. Anyways that's the end of this chapter, I hope you liked it, it's really long. In the next chapter, Xeexru takes bulma on a tour of Sularon, and learns about the alien technology.No_name_writer 


	7. Complications of species

'Tis my next installment, I hope that this one will be a little more amusing then the last ones, oh well, I guess we're about to find out.  
  
Complications of species  
  
They had just stepped aboard Sularon, and already Bulma was amazed, she walked up and gently tapped the bulkhead with her knuckle. When she heard no sound she turned to Xeexru.  
  
"He can talk right?" She asked, motioning to the ceiling.  
  
"Of course I can talk!!! I have receptors all over and inside me, I can hear, see and feel anything you do!!!!!" Xeexru couldn't help but grin at her companions irritated behaviour, whereas Bulma looked a little surprised.  
  
"I can ask him questions right?" She asked again, and the saya-jins grin grew wider as Sularons voice erupted again.  
  
"Did you not hear anything I just said!!!!????!!!! Of course you can ask me questions!!!!! I know everything about me, about Xeexru, about everything!!!! Just ask!!!!!"  
  
"Sularon, activate your hologram, this might work better if she had someone she could actually talk to." There was silence from the grand ship, as the air behind the two became thick with haze. Bulma watched intrigued, but jolted back as the haze dispersed.  
  
In front of her stood a creature she could have only seen in a nightmare. Its head was shaped like an eagles beak, the top half overlapping the lower slightly. Two long triangular holes were cut deep into its thick, black exoskeleton, allowing its blood red eyes to show through. A long spike grew from the back of its head, and tapered into a fine point. It had a long neck, blades emerging from the backside, until it reached its torso. Its exoskeleton gave it a jagged look, with blades emerging along the back and down the sides, and onto its long arms and legs. His hands contained six long bladed fingers, whereas his feet were split in two, much like a two pronged fork, with one prong extending from the back. Two gigantic wings were folded against his back, but when they were extended, they had a wing span of over twenty feet. Extending out of his lower back came a tail over fourteen feet long, it was accompanied by a long curved blade that extended from its tip. His full height was thirteen feet, and his appearance was enough to send Vegeta running and screaming. Bulma stood back from the giant creature, her mouth open in a silent scream.  
  
"Maybe you should try something a little more earthly." Xeexru said, unfazed by his horrific appearance.  
  
"Fine." The creature muttered, in plain english, allowing Bulma to see his long, and extremely sharp, jagged teeth. The haze reappeared, and when it cleared, the creature was replaced by a young man, in his twenties, with wavy black hair, and baggy clothing. "Is that better?" He said annoyed.  
  
Xeexru turned to Bulma, only to see the same expression on her face as she had when his original image emerged. Hesitantly, she turned to the saya-jin.  
  
"Wh...what the hell was that thing???!!!???" She stammered.  
  
"That was Sularon in his Tomakan form." She said simply.  
  
"That's what the Tomakas look like??"  
  
"Yep, now what are you here for?" Sularon had waited long enough, and was eager to get under way.  
  
"She's here to analyse your engines." The hologram looked unsure as his eyes darted from Xeexru to Bulma and back. His next response came in an un-Earth like language, spoken towards the saya-jin.  
  
"Kuntamahwar custav tockornac?" Bulma looked miffed, unable to decode the language nor the tone he spoke with. She looked at Xeexru, who responded in the same language.  
  
::Translated::  
  
"You're going to allow her to study me?" Sularon asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You were told by the Tomakas not to allow a species as unevolved as this to gain access to such technology." He said with a warning tone. Xeexru folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I know what I was told, she is here to study your engines and your engines only, do not allow her access to any other areas." She said stubbornly.  
  
"I don't think you should be...." He was cut off early.  
  
"No harm will be done, what makes you think she'll be able to figure out how they work anyways? These humans still run their electronics with the binary code, just zeros and ones, they haven't even discovered that you can use trinary code." Sularons human eyes narrowed slightly at the saya- jin. Then turned to Bulma.  
  
::End translation::  
  
Bulma looked stumped, she could tell there was a bit of an argument between the ship and Xeexru, and she knew it was about her coming on board, but other than that, she had no clue what they had said. She looked at the ships form, and he turned.  
  
"Follow me, I will direct you the engine room." He shot one more wary glance at the saya-jin, then began to walk. Xeexru and Bulma followed close behind.  
  
"Is he always this... irritated?" She murmured to the younger woman.  
  
"Yes, but you'll get used to it." Xeexru said, ignoring the glare that Sularon shot over his shoulder. "Sularon, why don't you explain your original functions? I'm sure Bulma will find it quite amusing."  
  
"I was originally built as the first galaxy class war ship. But after the destruction of Klentubiateur, I was given to Xeexru, so that she may search for Freeza. At that time, I was armed with enough firepower destroy every planet in your solar system. Most of my weapons have since been removed, but I am still capable of destroying this little planet. My armoured plating is still intact, it is enough to withstand twice the amount of energy Xeexru generates when she goes super saya-jin. But despite it's durability, I am left vulnerable when I enter the X-Zone, if I am hit by anything travelling higher than several thousand miles per hour, I can be left crippled, or even destroyed." Bulma looked unsure for a moment.  
  
"You were a war ship? What for?"  
  
"The Tomakas are a peace keeping species, but if the need were to arise, I would be deployed in defence of Tomakacara, or in offence as well." Bulma nodded in understanding. "At the moment I am not completely self automated, I still require Xeexrus authorization for the majority of tasks. I require a pilot to fly, and an authorization code to arm my weapons, among other things."  
  
"You mentioned something called the X-Zone, what is that?" She inquired.  
  
"The X-Zone is the barrier between normal space and zero space. In this area of the dimension, space is folded, and it allows me to skip through the galaxy at an amazing speed. To travel, I preform "jumps". Holes into the X-Zone are found scattered throughout the universe, I can usually determine where the holes lead to, but there have been times where they have shifted and we have ended up in unknown areas of the universe. The holes can expand or shrink at a moments notice, and it could be the difference between travelling to a near by planet, or ending up in the other side of the galaxy. The hard part is knowing what's on the other side of the hole. Sometimes the holes can reopen in the core of a star, or solid rock of a moon." Bulma was finding this all to fascinating, and dangerous. "To minimize the damage to the hull in the case that I do run into something while exiting a hole, my shape changes when I reach open space." Sularon stopped and turned to face her. He held up his hand and Bulma leaned closer when a miniature image of the ship appeared in his palm.  
  
The small version was identical to the exterior. The long rectangular shape with its little feet keeping it standing on the invisible ground.  
  
"This is the shape I maintain during orbits, docking and atmospheric flight." He paused for a moment, the small image fading, then reappearing, only this time it looked completely different. Now he looked like a large arrow with wings penetrating the narrow stalk. "I can transform to this stage in about thirty seconds." Bulma watched on as the image returned to his larger form. Her eyes widened when the top third of the ship began to slide back, and spread out like a fan, locking itself into place at the rear of the ship. The bottom third split straight down the middle and folded out wards. The remaining middle section broke down into three sections, the outer two folding up and joining at the front, creating the image of the head of the arrow. Bulmas eyes widened as a wave seemingly washed itself over the grand ship and all the edges that had once been sharp and straight, smoothed out. The wings took a more realistic look, and much a 747, two large engines descended from the bottom of each wing. In his final form, Sularon was sleek and almost lethal looking, truly an impressive sight.  
  
Bulma didn't say anything, she was too engrossed with the small image. After a few moments, Sularon snapped his hand into a fist and continued walking. Bulma snapped out of her reverie, quickly followed suit.  
  
"How can you do that? I mean change your shape so that it's smooth like that?" This time Xeexru was the one to answer.  
  
"His hull is made of the same material as my arm, Trintium alloy. Trintium is actually one of the few liquid elements known. But when it is exposed to a magnetic charge, it solidifies to an impressive state. That is how I am able to hold objects in my hand without damaging them, the magnetic charge is controlled by a microchip that was implanted into my brain. I can control the charge with my mind at any given time. Sularon is the same way, right now the charge is active, but when he transforms, he releases the charge, allowing it to move freely until it reaches the desired position." Bulma frowned in confusion for a moment. "You're wondering why my arm, or Sularon's hull, don't just melt away when the charge is released, correct?"  
  
"Uh.... yeah I guess." Bulma murmured, and Sularon shot Xeexru a wary glance over his shoulder.  
  
"By mixing a chemical composed of a Hydrocarbon and liquid aluminium, with the trintium, it is able to maintain it's flexibility, but is also able to stay bonded to a frame or a skeleton" With that said, there was a long moment of silence as the three continued to walk along the halls of the great ship.  
  
"You two have been all over the universe?" Bulma asked Xeexru.  
  
"Yes, for three years we've been following the energy signatures left by Freezas ship. Every planet we've visited were either destroyed, or had been stripped of all previous life and sold to another species." She said darkly. "We visited over one hundred and fifty planets, or their remains, none of them belonged to their original inhabitants until we reached Namek. After we left their planet, we came directly here to Earth, two days before the competition with Cell."  
  
"Yeah and during those two days, you left me here all by my self and you didn't even bother to check in to see if I was all right!!" Sularon's irritated behaviour had swiftly returned, only this time it was directed at Xeexru. The only thing she did in return, was smirk. "And you haven't even told me what you did during those two days!! Hell, you haven't even told about your battle with Cell yet!!!!!"  
  
"He beat my ass, almost killed me, then sent his little henchmen to try and kill me and the others. There, you happy?" She said plainly.  
  
"Yes, but who are the others? Do I get to meet them too? Are they just as amusing as her?" He asked, pointing to Bulma, who seemed quite alarmed.  
  
"Just exactly what do you mean by amusing?" She asked, glaring at the hologram, and he just smiled innocently.  
  
"I mean, you are foolish enough to think that you can even begin to comprehend the technology created by the Tomakas. I find that quite amusing." He said, still sporting his smile.  
  
"Sularon doesn't get out much, you are the first person I've ever brought aboard since we departed from Tomakacara." Xeexru explained, continuing to walk.  
  
"You mean the only person he's seen since you left your planet is you?" Bulma asked, surprised.  
  
"Tomakacara wasn't my planet. It was merely my home for three years after Klentubiateur's destruction." She muttered bitterly.  
  
"Oh, sorry. But still, he's never met anyone except you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes." She responded, keeping her eyes straight forward.  
  
"You didn't answer my question!!! Who are the others? I want to meet them, seeming as we won't be leaving anytime soon."  
  
Xeexru just rolled her eyes in annoyance at the ship's persistence, but found it best to answer him, or else he would continue to ask her.  
  
"Two other saya-jins, like myself, Vegeta and Goku, their half saya- jin sons, Gohan and Trunks. One Namek, Piccolo. And the humans, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien." Bulma looked surprised.  
  
"You remembered all there names? You've only met them yesterday!!" "I have a photographic memory. Not naturally mind you, it was enhanced when I was a child." She explained flatly.  
  
"Neat!!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Not really, I remember everything in complete detail, everything. It is much more of a burden than a gift, but it does have it's advantages." She scowled as she sensed that Bulma wanted to know more. "A memory chip was implanted into my brain when I was young."  
  
"How many microchips are there implanted into your brain exactly?" She inquired  
  
Xeexru's lips turned up into an amused grin. "Six."  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped, "Six??!!?? What do you need them for?"  
  
"One is my memory enhancement, another is my universal translator, and the other four are for my arm." Bulma looked surprised as they continued to walk, and when she tried to make a comment, she was cut off.  
  
"Ok ladies!!! Here we are, my engine room!! Please don't touch anything until I human proof it. It's hard to say what kind of damage you could do." Sularon said, standing outside of a door, bearing a stupid grin, but all he got in return were two identical glares. "Right...." He said, his smile faded, and he walked through the open door.  
  
The room was huge, but still Bulma remained miffed. "Where is everything?" The entire room was bare, just a cubic space.  
  
"Just give me a moment, I can't do everything at once you know." With that said, the walls of the grand room began to ripple, and slowly, out of the sides came consoles, screens, and one large glowing cylinder right in the centre. "There, that's everything." Bulma's jaw dropped, whereas Xeexru remained unimpressed.  
  
"Took you long enough." She muttered.  
  
"Hey, you try rerouting power, installing couplings, producing the proper codes, and reprogramming entire systems, just that she won't completely fuck me up while she's on her little expedition through our only way out of this pathetic planet and it's solar system." The last part of Sularon's little outburst echoed off the smooth walls as he yelled at Xeexru.  
  
She merely raised an eyebrow, and spoke, completely calm. "Feel better now?"  
  
"Yes, much, thank you." He said putting on a happy smile. Bulma just looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"Sularon has a bit of temper, and sometimes he just needs to let out some of his pent up emotions. He's just stressed that we won't be travelling anymore." Xeexru stated flatly.  
  
"Anyways, you have fun. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I'm always around." Sularon grinned evilly as mist encompassed his body, and then he was gone. Bulma felt an eerie chill run down her spine as wisps of his laughter echoed throughout the ship.  
  
"Knock it off." Xeexru grumbled, and the laughter abruptly ended. "I'll leave you here, when you want to leave, Sularon will guide you out." With that she turned and left, the large door closing behind her, leaving Bulma alone.  
  
Slowly she looked around the room taking in the sight, before walking over to the first console, and began punching a few random buttons.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"What do you think?" Xeexru asked to Sularon, who had reappeared, only this time in his Tomakan form, his long legs carrying him along quickly.  
  
"Personally, I think you're fucked in the head to let her come aboard. Do you even realize what she's doing right now? She's screwing with my systems because she has no clue what she's doing." He muttered, his red eyes glaring down at the saya-jin from seven and a half feet above her head.  
  
"She'll figure it out, I could sense that she has a great knowledge about electronics native to both Earth and planet Vegeta." She said.  
  
"If you keep doing that, your little secret isn't going to be so secret because they are going to find out what you're capable of, and that time comes, well.... I don't even want to process that." He earned himself a nasty glare.  
  
"They won't find out, they haven't evolved that far enough yet, they won't be able to comprehend any of it. It's too far complicated for them to understand." Sularon just growled in response as they continued to walk through the halls.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo.... Xeexru has a secret!!!! Dun dun dun...... Uh..... yeah, anyways, sorry this one took me so long, the holidays and all, along with my exams coming up (which I should be studying for.....) Yeah, Advanced math 11, physics 11, Francais 11, and Art 11. That should be interesting. Hmmm.... anyways, R & R s'il vous plait. The more reviews I get, the more I'll write. Have fun. 'Til next time, No_name_writer. 


	8. Bojack part 1

Hi guys, once again I'm writing although I should be studying, mesh, it's only French. Just a warning for this chapter and probably the next couple, it contains spoilers if you haven't seen DBZ Movie 9: Bojack. I recently downloaded it, and I thought that I could easily fit it into my story, well here's a shot at it.   
  
Disclaimer: hmm... haven't done one of these in a while.... I don't own DBZ, or any of it's movies, I just download them, all characters except for my own belong to Mr. Toriyama, and that includes Bojack and his gang of evil doers.  
  
Chapter 8: Bojack  
It had been almost a month since Cell's defeat, and Xeexru was still around. Bulma had given her permission to use Vegeta's gravity simulator for her training, in return for allowing her to run tests on Sularon. Not a day had gone by, where Bulma had not gone on board, and sometimes she would be there for twenty hours or more, continuously running tests, and trying to figure out just how Sularon functioned the way he did.  
  
Xeexru frowned as she shot off a blast at one of the many training bots, which it immediately reflected back at her. Once again she was alone in the simulator. Vegeta had been there for the first few days when she began using it, but he had seemed distant and distracted the more he trained. Then one day, he had stopped all together. It was obvious Goku's death had affected him, the only thing he had lived for was to prove to him that he was just as strong or stronger. But now that the other saya-jin was dead, there was nothing to train for, so he spent his day alone in his room, only ever coming out to eat. Bulma had barely noticed his disappearance, she was rarely ever seen her self. Most of the time she had left Trunks with her mother while she was with Sularon, but once Mrs. Brief had confronted her about being a good mother, she decided to bring the child with her.  
  
Sweat drenched Xeexru's hair, and ran down her face as she fired off three more shots towards the bots. All three shots came back at her, and she dodged two of them carefully, where as she caught the last one with her metal hand, and threw back, destroying one of the machines. She paused for a moment, and looked up at the ceiling, and narrowed her eyes. She walked over to the controls and changed the gravity setting back to 1g. Grabbing her towel, she wiped off her face, and walked out the door. She looked up at the sky, and frowned when she recognized the yellow ship floating above her head.   
  
Trunks had returned from the future.  
  
Xeexru watched for a moment as the small vessel lowered to the ground. The round, clear hatch opened and the demi-saya-jin hopped out, bearing the same Capsule Corp. jacket and sword that he had worn when he had departed a month ago. His hair had grown out again and was now down to his shoulders.  
  
He offered her a small smile, before adding a quick "Hi!".  
"You're back. You have defeated the androids in your time?" She hadn't changed at all since he left, she still liked to cut straight to the chase when involved in a conversation.  
  
"Yeah I did, and all of the cities have already begun rebuilding." He sported a proud happy smile as he spoke of his time, and of his accomplishments.  
  
"Hn, good." That was all he got in return, and frankly, he had not expected anything more, from either her or his father. "You must be eager to find your parents."  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to tell them the good news, is my dad in there?" He asked motioning to the gravity simulator.  
  
"No, it appears he has lost all of his will to train or fight. It's a disappointment really, I was looking forward to having a half decent sparring partner." Trunks seemed surprised that his father had given up so easily, and he frowned. "Your mother has been busy to say the least, she's been annoying Sularon to no end."  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Sularon, my ship. She's been spending the majority of her time with him." He seemed intrigued by the mention of her ship, along with the mention of his mother. "Follow me, you own't be able to find her on your own."  
  
He followed her as she took to the air, soaring above Capsule Corp. He noticed it right away, the large structure that stood out like one very large and sore thumb. It was far larger than that of the main complex.  
  
Xeexru floated down in front of the small hatch along Sularon's side. Immediately the hatch opened, and the two floated inside. She frowned when she didn't hear anything from the ship, but instead the familiar haze returned to fill the air, and when it cleared, Sularon stood at his full height, in his Tomakan form.  
  
"Uh......" Trunks muttered staring up at the black creature, who just looked at him, a curious gleam evident in his eyes.  
  
"Hey you look like.... no you couldn't be, could you? I...uh...Jeez this is a good way to overload your circuits." Sularon found himself stumbling over his words, and Trunks was still staring at him, bewildered by his size. "But... physically this is impossible... but you look just like him.... I'm confused!!!!"  
  
"Well that's a first." Xeexru said, amused.  
  
"Just... Just shut up, and tell me who he is!!!!" He was thoroughly agitated by now, and Trunks was still staring at him with the same stunned expression on his face.  
  
"This is Trunks Brief." She said with a smirk.  
  
"No, that's not right, because right now, Trunks Brief , is on a rampage through the bridge. It is impossible for this guy to be Trunks Brief, he's too old." Sularon found himself crouching down and looking Trunks straight in the eye. "Retinal scan in progress." His voice sounded surprising animated.  
  
"You have to do a retinal scan just to prove to yourself that this is really not Trunks Brief?" She received no response for several seconds. Hesitantly, the Tomaka pulled back, and shifted his gaze to the other saya-jin.  
  
"This is not possible, there is no way he can exist.... unless..." He emitted a loud growl, and lurched forward, his large black hand snapping up and catching Trunks firmly around the neck and chest, crushing him against the bulkhead, creating quite the dent. Trunks shocked expression quickly changed as his instincts kicked in, and he began to struggle against the creature, but with no avail. Sularons face neared his until it was only inches away, and he bared his long, sharp teeth in an aggressive manner. "Time traveller...." He growled, his hand pushing harder against his chest, crushing him. Trunks gritted his teeth in pain, as his ribs reached the breaking point, and he felt his power level begin to rise.  
  
"Sularon!" Xeexru barked.  
  
"What?!?" He growled in irritation.  
  
"Release him, he's nothing like Sierttan." Trunks felt some of the pressure leave his body, but he was still pinned firmly against the wall.  
  
"How do you know what he's like? He could be deceiving you!!" Her eyes narrowed and she took a step forward.  
  
"He's not, now release him!" Sularon growled in protest but his hand slowly pulled away from Trunks. Once again he stood up straight, and glared down at both the saya-jins.  
  
Trunks began to cough as the air rushed back into his lungs, and he frowned as he tasted blood. Xeexru seemed to notice this, but made no motion to help him as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"Sularon, prepare the medical hall, it's obvious you've caused him some internal injuries." she said, looking down at Trunks as he continued to cough up blood.  
  
"What?!!?? No!! I'm not helping him, he's a time traveller." His anger was obvious, as he argued with the female saya-jin.  
  
Xeexru felt her temper rise as she was barely able to form words through her gritting teeth. "Did that sound like a suggestion to you? I gave you an order, and you have to follow it, or I will take you back to be disassembled and reprogrammed." Her threat seemed to convince the ship, because the hologram growled something incoherent and stormed off.  
  
Her gaze went back down to Trunks, who had his eyes clenched shut, and his arms locked around his waste as searing pain coursed through his body. "Are you able to walk?" One eye opened slowly and looked up at her.  
  
"I...I think so." He managed to get out, through his trembling breaths. He never knew it could hurt so much to breathe.  
  
"Good, come with me." And she began walking down the hall. Trunks followed slowly, with one hand still around his waste, and the other on the wall, supporting himself.  
  
They didn't have to walk far, and he followed her as she walked through an open door. The room wasn't all that big, but it was of adequate size for a human or saya-jin. Off to one side was a small flat bed attached to a track along the floor that led into a circular opening in the wall, with a large screen above the entrance. On all of the other sides were consoles, and shelves stalked with jars and beakers full of fluid and powders.  
  
"Lay there." She said motioning to the small bed, and he didn't feel like arguing. As he lay down, she walked over to him, holding a small flat circle. "Hold still." She said firmly. She released the small disk, and he watched as it floated above him. Wide beams of blue light suddenly erupted form the object, and began flowing over his body.  
  
Once the beams retracted, the disk floated over above his head and slid into the wall. She frowned as the screen glowed to life.  
  
"The pain in your chest is from a punctured lung, it appears that Sularon was able to break one of your ribs. You've also sustained massive internal bleeding from your liver. You're lucky you're conscious and alive. I'm going to have to put you into the healing chamber, you'll probably be in there for a few hours." She walked over and fetched a small jar of clear green fluid off one of the shelves, and looked at it through the light. She pulled out a small cylinder, about seven inches in length and one inch in diameter. Pressing the tool into the liquid, she heard a small hiss. Removing the object, she replaced the jar, and walked back over to Trunks  
  
"What is that?" He muttered through his pain.  
  
"Amertian lizard blood, it's a tranquillizer to make sure you don't wake up during your time in the tank." She explained as she pressed the cylinder to his arm.  
  
"Some welcome back." He muttered.  
  
"I'm surprised he didn't kill you." Trunks mumbled something but the tranquillizer had already taken effect and he lost consciousness. She stood back and placed her foot at the end of the bed, and shoved it hard through the opening in the wall. She watched as the door closed behind him, and the screen flickered, starting a count down to the time when he would be finished in the tank.  
  
Four hours. Shit. Bulma was going to be pissed. Her son, not even home for ten minutes, nearly gets killed by a hologram. This wasn't going to go over well.  
  
She scowled and walked out the door, making her way down the hall.  
  
"Sularon." She growled. There was a hesitation, but he responded.  
  
"What?" He muttered. She didn't say anything, instead she smirked, and he could feel himself grow uncomfortable. "What's so funny? Why haven't you started yelling at me yet?" He sounded worried, and that just caused an evil grin to stretch across Xeexrus face.  
  
"I'm not going to yell at you," She said slowly, "I'm going to tell Bulma first, then I'll her scream at you." She knew that if his hologram had been visible, the look on his face would have been priceless, tomakan or human.  
  
"You can't do that to me. I didn't hurt him that bad." He was desperate, he did not want to have to listen to Bulma again.  
  
Xeexru looked irritated. "You damn well near killed him, let alone hurt him!!" Her voice had raised to a dangerous level, just to prove to him that she was not pleased at all. "And I think you deserve to have Bulma at your throat."  
  
There was silence as she continued to walk down that hall, she knew that Sularon was madly trying to find a way to save his metallic ass, and his sound receptors.  
  
It took her a few minutes to walk to the engine room where Bulma was busy poking at something underneath one of the consoles.  
  
"Bulma, your son has returned." She said, looking down at the human, as she poked her head out.  
  
"Really? Where is the little guy?" She looked around for a moment, before looking up at the ceiling. "Sularon, I hope you didn't lose him again."   
  
"No no no, I know exactly where he is." Xeexru smirked, he sounded nervous, and unsettled.  
  
"I was referring to your other son." She said, her face grown serious again.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't have another so— Trunks is back from the future??!!??" Bulma looked surprised, and happy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is he?? I can't wait to see him again." Her face was lit up, as she stood up.  
  
"He's in the healing chamber in the medical hall." Xeexru replied coolly. Bulma's happy face slowly changed into that of fear.  
  
"What happened to him?!? Did he arrive like that???!!" She had turned hysterical, and was now nose to nose with Xeexru who didn't seem surprised at all.  
  
"No, he didn't arrive like that. I brought him on board to find you, and Sularon attacked him." Bulma took a step back slowly, and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"SULARON!!!!!!!!" She screeched, and Xeexru was forced to cover her sensitive saya-jin ears.  
  
"Yes Bulma?" He said in a quiet, meek voice. Bulma pointed firmly to the ground, and obediently the mist formed and the human hologram stood there looking at his feet.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing??!!?? That's my son you just beat up!!!" She screamed. Sularon's eyes never left his feet.  
  
"He's a time traveller, and I sort of have this thing about time travellers." His voice was quiet, and it was obvious that he was scared.  
  
"That doesn't give you an excuse to go around and beat up anybody you want!!!!" Her voice had not become any quieter. Sularon looked over his shoulder, trying to get Xeexru to help him, but she just smirked and shook her head.  
  
The screaming continued on for another five minutes until finally, much to Sularon's relief, Bulma had found that she had proven her point.  
  
"Can I see him?" She asked Xeexru calmly.  
  
"Yes, but he won't be out for almost another four hours." Sularon cowered behind the saya-jin when Bulma gave him a hard, cold glare.  
  
The walk to the medical hall was silent, and every once and a while, Sularon would receive an acidic glare from Bulma.  
  
Bulma frowned when she saw the screen which displayed her older son. The timer was still going, and it now read 3 hours and 46 minutes.  
  
"What's it doing?" She asked.  
  
"The tomakas took their design for the healing chamber from the Saya-jins. Do to their immense technological advantage, they were able to enhance the saya-jins technology to fit their own needs. Trunks is basically just floating in a vat of green healing fluid." She looked at Bulma and happened to notice her pale complexion. And in a flash, Bulma collapsed. Xeexru was able to catch her before she hit the hard floor, and slowly lowered her to the ground.  
  
She frowned as she thought of the most probable cause.  
  
"Sleep deprivation." She muttered. "How many hours has she been here, over the past month?" The hologram thought for a moment, then quickly gave her a response.  
  
"She's been studying me for the last twenty-nine days, a total of 696 hours, she has been here for a total of 522 hours. The entire time I do not recall her sleeping while she's been on board." The saya-jin stood up and scowled.  
  
"An average of eighteen hours a day? That barely leaves her enough time to get 6 hours of sleep, probably less." She ran her metal fingers through her hair, and groaned. "Get her something to lay on, I don't think either of them will be leaving anytime soon." Sularon obeyed immediately, and a small cushioned bed slid out from the wall. Xeexru laid Bulma down on the bed and went to talk to Sularon. "Tell me when either one of them wakes up."  
  
He nodded. "Aye th-phhhiiitttssssddddbb."  
  
She just raised her eyebrow. "What the hell was that?"  
  
The hologram rubbed his temples while he seethed in pain. "The kid's found his way to my cerebral computer." He never saw her eyes widen, but he did hear her curse loudly and run out the door.  
  
She raced down the hall towards the main bridge and skidded to a stop when the door didn't open. "Sularon!! Open the door!!" There was no response and she grimaced.  
  
She took a few steps back, increased her power level and slammed her shoulder into the door. The ten inch metal received a small dent and she let out a furious cry. She was seething in anger as she desperately struggled to find a way to get through. Finally she was left with only one option. She raised her power even higher, right up to the point where her hair stood on end and turned to a golden yellow. She glared at the door, and began to charge a blast in her hand. She grimaced as she released her blast at the door. It took several minutes before she noticed any change in the appearance of the door. It was slowly gaining a red glow. She pushed her energy higher, and forced toward the door harder. A few moments later the metal began to liquify, and the molten drops fell to the floor. Within minutes the hole was big enough for her to fit through, and she stopped her onslaught. Her aura still surrounded her in order to fend off the drops of liquid metal, and very carefully she flew through the hole.  
  
Once her feet touched the ground, she allowed her power level to drop and she raced towards a door at the far side of the room. She knew for a fact that the door into Sularon's cerebral computer was nowhere's near as thick as the bridge door. She brought her metal fist back and slammed it into the door.  
  
The toddler on the other side of the door suddenly stopped his rampage over the large keyboard, and looked up at the shiny fist that had just penetrated the door. Xeexru retracted her fist and used both her hands to pry the door open.  
  
"Okay kid, you've had your fun." She grumbled as she scooped up the small child. Trunks' big blue eyes stared up at her curiously, before a wide grin spread across his face as he reached up in an effort to grab her short hair. Xeexru frowned and held the child away from her with one hand, and with the other, she punched a few keys. When all she got in return was a flicker of static over the communication system, she slammed her fist down, and cursed loudly.   
  
It appeared as if Trunks had felt her anger, and immediately stopped squirming. She glared down at the toddler, and frowned.  
  
"You've really done it this time kid." His blue eyes stared at her, and she gritted her teeth as she tried to figure out what she was going to do. She looked down at the child she held in her arms, and walked out of the small room. The liquid metal from the door she had been forced to melt open, had since then cooled and was now hardened, but still very hot. Her feet raised off the ground, and she lifted them both through the hole.  
  
She walked calmly back to the medical room, and found that the door had not closed behind her when she had run out, just another sign that Sularon would not be up and running for a while. Xeexru set the child next to his sleeping mother, and looked around at the small canisters. Picking one up off the shelf, she opened it, and peered at the purple slim. Carefully she brought it up and smelled it, then abruptly pulled it away. Its odour was almost intolerable, but it wasn't foul, a sure sign that it was still fresh enough.  
  
"Here kid." She mumbled as she handed the small container to the child. At first he seemed revolted by its strong scent, but then he curiously stuck his finger into the ooze. The purple slim didn't stick to his fingers, but he suddenly felt himself become very tired. He dropped the canister and lay down next to his mother. Xeexru picked up the container, and replaced the cap, and put it back on the shelf.  
  
She quickly checked to make sure Bulma was still ok, and glanced at the timer for her elder son. Three hours and twenty eight minutes left, that was just enough time to at least start on her repairs to Sularon's cerebral computer.  
Three and a half hours later.  
Trunks groggily rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He looked around at the room, and quickly he remembered where he was. He stood up straight, and walked over to where his mother and younger self were sleeping. He found it best not to wake them, and quiet walked out of the medical hall. It suddenly hit him that he wouldn't be able to find his way out, at least not without Xeexru's help. He looked down the hall way in either direction, and frowned. His eyes were fierce and he was completely alert to his surroundings, he wasn't to keen on running into that giant creature again, considering what he had been able to do to him before.  
  
Carefully, he extended his ki outward in an effort to detect Xeexru, and hoped that she was still on board. He found her almost immediately and silently walked in her direction. He kept his full attention on his surroundings, as he walked quickly towards the other saya-jins ki.  
He didn't have to walk far, and needless to say, he was a bit surprised to find a half melted door. He carefully found his way through the destroyed door, and walked over to where he sensed her ki, and found another destroyed door.  
  
Xeexru looked up when she saw him enter the small room, but her attention was quickly brought back to the large keyboard that lay before her.  
  
"Feel any better?" She asked as she typed furiously on the keys, occasionally looking up at a large screen in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, I feel fine." He said, as he watched her punch away at the keyboard.  
  
"I apologize for Sularon's behaviour, the last time we met up with a time traveller, he caused him a lot of grief." She spoke with no emotion, or regret, but Trunks didn't really seem to mind, he had spent over a year with his father in the hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, motioning to the deformed door.  
  
"While you were in the healing chamber, your younger self was able to get himself in here, and inadvertently began to screw around with Sularon's cerebral computer. Sularon's control grid has been completely shut down, and the kid was even able to encrypt the security codes. It could take weeks for me to bring him back online." She sounded annoyed, to say the least. "I can take you off the ship now." She said as she stood up.  
  
"I'd like to wait for my mother to wake up first. I've wanted to talk to her for a while now."   
  
"I'm afraid that shortly after you were put into the healing chamber, your mother's lack of sleep caught with her, she won't be awake for several more hours." Trunks frowned as he contemplated leaving the ship or sitting around and waiting. "You're welcome to stay, I may require your assistance."  
  
"Uh, okay." And that's where trunks spent the next six hours, sitting a keyboard, or poking at some sort of wire.  
*Yawn* Ok, so I didn't get into the whole Bojack thing yet, but we're getting there, *Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn* Me Tired. Anyways, I have Chemistry homework I should be doing. Hope to get back to you this soon. And don't kill me if it takes a while, because we're hoping to move back to my real school over the march break, (Environmental problems kicked us out, and they're supposed to be fixed by now, but we have no faith.) *YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNN*Till next time, Believe.No_name_writer 


	9. Bojack part 2

Sorry guys, I know this took a long time, but with the whole time change when we went back to our real school really got to me, as well as my job. Anyways, I know there's a few of you guys out there that have been waiting very patiently for this. Disc: I don't own anyone but my own characters, and you should know who those are (ie: Xeexru, Sularon, Olivatora, the Klentubians, the Tomakas, and the other characters that will be entering later on)  
  
Bojack: Part 2  
  
Xeexru was getting thoroughly frustrated. She had not been able to get much farther in Sularon's repairs than she had been when she started two days ago.  
  
Trunks was busy with his mother, like always, ever since she had woken up after her little episode.   
  
While Xeexru and Trunks had been repairing Sularon's cerebral computer, she explained to him just who Sularon was, and why he had attacked. She also explained the story of the mischiefious Sierttan that had caused both herself and Sularon a lot of grief as he continually insisted on transporting them through time. At first she had thought it was a good idea, that maybe she could go back and save her planet, and her father, during Freeza's onslaught, but Sularon was quick to remind her about the effects the tyrants death would have on the universe. Freeza had destroyed hundreds of planets, whether directly or indirectly, and if he was killed prematurely, others would still be alive, and in return, start a giant set of events, that would occur one after the other, ultimately depicting the universe's end. That was convincing enough for Xeexru, and she decided to let the future take place like the way it was supposed to, despite how much it pained her to do so. Eventually, after several time trips, Sularon became very annoyed with Sierttan and, with Xeexru's permission, he destroyed the time vessel, thus sending them back to the same time that the whole incident had started. Sierttan was spared, and they returned him to his native planet, where he was severely punished for his actions. Trunks then understood why he had ended up with a punctured lung and damaged liver, Sularon was concerned he might have been the same as Sierttan.  
  
But now Xeexru was alone as she continued to try and repair Sularon. After hearing a negative beep, she cursed and slammed her fist down, causing the entire room to shake.  
  
"Careful, you wouldn't want to break him anymore than he already is." She looked up at Trunks as he entered the room. All she did was raise an eyebrow and stare at him. " I just came up to ask you if you wanted to participate in the upcoming tournament."  
  
"Tournament?" She questioned, slightly intrigued.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan and I have already signed up." He saw her eyes flicker with consideration.  
  
"Are there any specific rules, any that might prevent my joining. Rules about armour?" she asked specifically, drumming her metal fingers on the chair's armrest.  
  
Trunks' features flickered when he remembered, and he sighed. "Sorry," He said apologetically. "I completely forgot about that." He blushed slightly.  
  
She smirked at his embarrassment , and turned back to the large monitor. "When does it start?"  
  
"Two days from now." He replied.  
  
"If Sularon is running by then, I might be inclined to attend as a spectator." She said as she punched in several buttons. "A match between yourself and Gohan is not one I'm willing to miss." She heard him chuckle lightly.  
  
"He's going to beat me into the ground." He laughed. An evil grin spread across her face slowly.  
  
"That's why I want to watch it." She said, amused.  
  
"Alright, I'll come to get you before we leave."   
  
"Very well." Her mood had grown serious again, and her attention was drawn back to the computer. She never saw him leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 DAYS LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Venturing on board again, Trunks found Xeexru sitting at the same console she had been before. She didn't even look up when he came in this time.  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?" He asked.  
  
"Only once every seven Earth days." At first he thought she was joking, but then quickly realized that she had no sense of humour. He stared at her bewildered, until she looked up at him, slightly annoyed. "It's all I need." She explained flatly.  
  
"Uh...Ok.... Anyways, my mom and I are about to leave for the tournament, are you coming?" He watched her punch a few more keys, and it almost seemed as if everything within the ship came alive. The dull grey walls lightened slightly, and a soft humming noise emanated from deep with the ship's core.  
  
"Complete system reboot." He recognized the male voice as Sularon's.  
  
"That's going to take a few hours." Xeexru said as she stood up. "We can leave now."  
  
Trunks remained amazed at the liveliness of the ship as they walked down the long hall. The hatch was already open when they reached it, and they both hopped out and floated to the ground. Bulma stood the waiting for them, holding the younger Trunks.  
  
"It's about time, I was beginning to wonder if Sularon had gotten a hold of Trunks again." Bulma said, slightly annoyed. The others said nothing, and they continued on to the small ship that would be transporting them to the battle arena. At first Xeexru had insisted on flying, but Bulma quickly explained the effects on the crowd if they were to see them airborne.  
  
Vegeta still had not left his room, despite the fact that his older son had returned from the future. Xeexru knew that this had somewhat dampened Trunks spirits, but he was able to hide them well.   
  
The flight to the arena was a long and annoying trip, as it mainly consisted of the toddler constantly trying to crawl up unto her lap. It seemed as if the child had taken quite an affection to her, despite her protests. And the elder Trunks wasn't helping either, he was always chuckling and laughing at her, and at the child as well. Xeexru's tolerance level was not all that high, she could stand the child, but she could not stand the fact that another was making a mockery of her.  
  
"Shut your mouth Kuunta'ra!" she barked at the future Trunks. Silence then encompassed the small ship, and three sets of eyes stared at her. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at the back of the seat in front of her.  
  
"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" Bulma demanded, clearly implying that she would personally injure the saya-jin if she had used the name as an insult to her son.  
  
"It's merely a name to tell the difference between the two, it means "time-traveller" in the third language of the Exaktrican society." She smirked when they all bought that story, only she and Sularon would ever know the true meaning of the name. And she would laugh in Trunks' face if he ever figured out what it really meant.  
  
Great relief was brought over all four of the travellers when they finally reached their destination, and they climbed out. There was thousands of spectators, and hundreds of competitors. Xeexru only recognized a few of the competitors, Krillin and Gohan were eager to greet them. Besides those two, she also recognized Yamcha, Tien, and she spotted Piccolo off in a corner, away from all the traffic of people.  
  
Xeexru smirked when Krillin had tried to start a conversation with her, but became incredibly timid when her cold nature, and height got to him, and he retreated back to where the others were, as if seeking shelter.   
  
The groups split up, and the saya-jin was forced to follow Chi-Chi and Bulma, whereas the others proceeded to the training area.  
  
The arena wasn't much of an arena at all, instead it was a stadium that looked out to the ocean, and within the water were several columns with platforms perched on top. When she looked closer, she could see the seams where the hydraulic pumps could lift or tip the platforms. A smirk slid across her face, the humans didn't stand a chance against the Z fighters, and after most were disqualified, the real entertainment would begin.  
  
The wait until the beginning of the match didn't last long, as roughly two-hundred warriors were released out onto the platforms. An announcer's voice boomed across the stadium as he prepared the fighters, and spectators, for the match that lay ahead. After ten gruelling minutes, the over excited announcer was cut off, and the first round began. The crowd cheered as numerous humans fell into the water almost immediately, but Xeexru knew that it was just the Z fighters picking off the easy ones. Soon there only remained fifty warriors, and she noticed that the arena staff had begun using the platforms to knock the weakest ones into the water, including Yamcha, who had refused to fight. He was too afraid of getting injured, and knew that he wouldn't win anyways, a wise decision on his part.  
  
Within minutes, only the strongest remained, and she keenly watched the battle between Tien and Trunks. She was impressed by the humans strength, especially when he forced the other into super saya-jin. Perhaps she had underestimated the potential power these earthlings processed But despite Tiens abilities, Trunks brought him to defeat, and advanced into the finals.  
  
They all continued to watch as the battle between Krillin and Piccolo commenced. Most were surprised when Piccolo took to flight and left, but not before making a complete fool out of Krillin. The short man cursed at him as he flew away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bulma wondered, the young toddler crawling across her lap towards the saya-jin.  
  
"There was no challenge, it wasn't worth his time." Xeexru murmured, pushing the child off of herself, back to his mother.  
  
  
  
The next battle had an obvious out come, and Gohan emerged as the champion within seconds of it's start. Xeexru and the child both flinched as Chi-Chi's high pitched voice rang out over the crowd, and the saya-jin could clearly see the blush on Gohan's face.  
  
Only her sensitive Saya-jin ears could hear the soft rumble from below their seats, the entire island had begun to move. The announcer rambled excitedly about the next, and final elimination round. It would be held in another arena further out at sea.  
  
The voyage served as an intermission, giving enough time for the fighters to relax before the next round, and the spectators to gather their refreshments.  
  
Xeexru stood back as Chi-Chi and Bulma continued to fight with the guard who blocked the entrance to the training area.  
  
"I am sorry, but anyone who is not participating in the tournament, is not allowed beyond this point, family or not." He explained, only to be met by loud protests from both women.   
  
"My son is too young to be left alone for extended periods of time!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed, shaking her fist at the guard. Xeexru could sense her ki rising with frustration.  
  
"And I have to give my son his medication!!!!!" Bulma wailed, her small child clutching to her as she yelled at the guard.  
  
"If it is for a medical reason, then you are allowed to pass." Bulma smiled triumphantly when the larger man turned to unlock the door. He allowed her to pass with her son, but promptly stopped Chi-Chi, but was quickly shot down by a hard glare.  
  
"And who are you?" He demanded, blocking Xeexru's path. The saya-jin stopped, looked at the guard, then towards Chi-Chi, almost uncertain as what to say.  
  
"She's my sister." The human quickly blurted. Xeexru's expression was that of surprise and insecurity. It was almost as if she was afraid of being found out.  
  
The large guard eyed her suspiciously, but let her pass along with Chi-Chi.  
  
There in the training area stood Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, and a large fighter clothed in what seemed like a Sumo wrestler's outfit. Xeexru found herself caught off guard again when Bulma shoved the young Trunks at her, before running off to congratulate her eldest son. Baby Trunks looked up at the saya-jin and grinned widely. Xeexru sighed and carried the child over to a nearby bench where she allowed him to crawl around. Which he did for a few minutes, before making his way back over to her and before she could protest, he had curled up and fallen asleep in her lap. Xeexru rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath.  
  
"I think he likes you." She looked up at the older Trunks, who smiled softly before sitting down.  
  
"When will the next battle begin?" She asked, ignoring his comment. Trunks leaned over and gently pulled the little cap down further on his younger self's head and looked up towards the saya-jin, then out to where the other warriors stood.  
  
"It should be starting within the next hour." He flinched when his mother screeched at Chi-Chi, and vice versa, in an argument over who would win in the final battle. So far, Chi-Chi was screaming the loudest.  
  
"Good, because this is starting to annoy me." She said, motioning to the two fighting women.  
  
"You get annoyed by almost anything." He retorted with a smirk. She never looked at him, but raised her hand directly in front of his face, sternly giving him the finger. He just laughed and was about to make another smart remark when the tournament coordinator stepped out of the side hallway and told the visitors to return to their seats, as the battle would be beginning ahead of schedule. They all complied. Bulma came running over and fetched the sleeping Trunks, who awoke and began crying, much to Xeexru's discomfort. The kid could almost screech as loud as his mother.  
  
"I hope Gohan beats the shit out of you." The female saya-jin said, her tone very serious. She stood up and followed Bulma back out to their seats. Trunks just laughed as she walked away.  
  
OK.... So I knwo that this took a lot longer than any of you would have preferred, but the point is that I finished it... right? So anyways, it might take a while for the next chapter, but I'm gonna try. In the next chapter: The storyline will follow that of the Bojack movie, so if you've seen that, then you know what will happen, if you haven't, then this will all be a big surprise!!!! Ta Ta for now!! no_name_writer 


	10. Bojack part 3

Disclaimer: Uh... this is my story, the obvious ones are my characters, please don't copy without my permission, other than that, have fun with it.

Xeexru knew that the next phase of the competition was nearly ready to begin as they took their seats in the stadium. There was a low rumble emanating from the waiting crowd as they sat patiently.

A few moments later, the same obnoxious announcer began announcing the rules for the next level of the competition. Xeexru frowned; this wasn't going to be as much of an enjoyable fight as she had hoped. The announcer was explaining that each of the four warriors would be jettisoned off in their own special pod to different battle arenas where they would have to face off against one of Hercule's trainees. If they were able to defeat their opponent, then the only challenge left would be to find their way to a special elevator which would return them to the stadium where they would go head to head with Hercule himself.

For Xeexru, this whole tournament had turned out to be a waste of time. Gohan and Trunks would never have a chance to battle each other. Finding that her presence was no longer needed, she stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked expectantly as the saya-jin stood up.

"This competition is pointless. I'm going back to ensure that Sularon is functioning properly." She muttered, gently shoving the toddler away as it tried to reach her once again.

"Sit back down, this might turn out to be better than you thought." Bulma said, pointing to where the saya-jin had been sitting a moment ago, meanwhile someone behind them yelled at Xeexru to move out of the way.

The young saya-jin glared at the man, who quickly stopped his yelling, and looked way. Xeexru switched her glare to Bulma.

"I came here to watch a battle, now that's not going to happen. So I'm going back to my ship." She growled, becoming irritated with the woman. Bulma glared back just as fiercely.

"Sit down, you told Trunks that you would be here to watch him. Now either do it or I'm not going to feed you for the next month!" The human's tone had increased dangerously, and Xeexru continued to glare at her. After a few moments of consideration, she reluctantly sat back down, much to the joy of the toddler to readily crawled onto her lap.

"Either this gets better or I'm leaving." She snarled as she once again pushed the toddler back over to his mother. "And keep this damned kid off me!" Her attitude suddenly taking a liking to that of Vegeta's.

Bulma was now infuriated at the saya-jin and took a breath, ready to yell at Xeexru, but the crowd's sudden commotion caught her attention instead. During their bickering, they had missed the warriors jumping into their individual pods, and launching off.

The same announcer continued to babble on as the TV monitors followed the pods through the tunnels. Xeexru watched on in complete and utter annoyance.

After several minutes, each of the warriors arrived in there own separate arenas. Gohan in a giant toy land. Trunks in a vast meadow of flowers. Krillin in a volcanic tunnel. The last, but largest of the warriors, the human Sumo wrestler, exited his pod to find himself in a desert like area.

The four fighters wandered around for a few minutes, quickly becoming acquainted with their surroundings before the first of their human opponents appeared.

The audience sat patiently as they watched the Sumo warrior treaded his way through the sand, but was suddenly stopped when a shadowed figure appeared and grabbed his throat, easily lifting the massive man off the ground.

Xeexru suddenly sat forward, watching the screen intently with a scowl. There was a cry from the audience when the struggling Sumo stopped moving and was dropped to the sand where he lay motionless. The camera lay fixed on him as his body began to sink into the dune.

"He....he killed him." Chi-chi stuttered out. Xeexru stood up, her eyes fiercely watching the screen as it flicked to the volcanic region where Krillin could be seen walking around.

"What kind of competition is this?" The saya-jin growled as she continued to gaze at the monitor.

An instant later, another warrior appeared behind Krillin, this time a small woman. The human spun to look at his opponent and was immediately awe struck by her beauty, but quickly regained his composer a gained a fighting stance. The small woman smirked, then charged Krillin, easily knocking him down within a few hits. The human was still breathing, but failed to get back up.

Xeexru then noticed that Tien and Yamcha had also appeared at the edge of the stadium, watching just as intently as her.

The screen flicked again, this time the giant toy land stretched out in front of Gohan who was oblivious to what had happened just moments ago. He was bouncing around among the giant toys with a childish grin on his face. His grin though, quickly vanished when an energy blast narrowly missed him, exploding into a near by toy. This time the attacker appeared to be a small man with a turban wrapped around his head. The audience watched on as Gohan questioned his opponents sudden burst of violence, but was quickly engaged in an intense battle. Chi-chi was worried but relieved when she saw that her son was not as easily taken down as Krillin. Just as their fight was getting intense, the camera flicked again, much to the protest of the audience.

Trunks was standing alone in the large field, patiently gazing around as he waited for his competition to arrive. Needless to say, he didn't have to wait long. Trunks was able to sense the blast before it had the chance to hit him. Twisting around after dodging the powerful shot, he found his opponent sitting calmly in a tree. Trunks frowned and yelled at him.

"What are you thinking?! This isn't a war!" The mysterious figure in the tree just grinned maniacally and jumped down.

Trunks found himself at a sudden disadvantage when his powerful opponent unsheathed a long, slender sword. Frowning, he knew that this wasn't one of Hercule's trainees, this was something much worse.

Xeexru watched, still standing, as the battle between the half saya-jin and the unknown warrior. After a few moments of watching the screen, her eyes were adverted to a sudden movement with the crowd. Tien and Yamcha were now leaping their way through the crowd in an attempt to reach the main stage in the center. In a split second decision, Xeexru jumped to her right, out into the main aisle, then continued leaping down towards the center of the stadium. Thousands of heads turned to watch the three warriors jump over their heads and cries of fear and astonishment could be heard throughout the complex.

It only took a few leaps to reach the stage where the rest of the small pods could be found. Once Tien and Yamcha landed, they hesitated to look over at Xeexru who exchanged a glance from a pod to them and then back again before jumping in. The other two warriors quickly followed suit, jumping in their own individual pods. In a ferocious rumble, the three pods took off along their tracks and disappeared into the tunnels.

The fight between Trunks and his opponent was getting heated up. He was skillfully dodging the sword that had insistently targeted itself at his head while bouncing around the field. In an attempt to gain some space between himself and his adversary, Trunks made a run for the pond that lay next to the meadow. The sword bearer paralleled him as he ran knee deep into the water. Trunks stopped and adopted a fighting stance, preparing himself. Instead of charging like he had thought, his challenger sheathed his sword and grinned. Trunks felt a sudden peak in the unknown fighters energy as water began spraying away from his body. When the cyclone of spray had dissipated, Trunks was left to face against this supercharged warrior and grimaced.

Xeexru scowled as she sat inside her pod as it soared through streams of colourful lights, then bursting into a bright blue, sky. She looked down and found Trunks facing off against his opponent as they bounced between the water and the field. She knew that Trunks situation had gotten much worse when, just a moment ago, she had sensed someone's energy spike, and that someone wasn't any of the Z fighters.

With a sudden hiss, her pod's glass ceiling popped open, and she leaped out.

Trunks chances of winning were shrinking by the minute as his opponent continued to deliver an unstoppable onslaught. But in an instant, the warrior was gone, flying, or rather, thrown into the water. In his place was one very annoyed female saya-jin, noisily cracking her knuckles.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" She asked, an evil smirk sliding across her face. Trunks returned the smirk, and turned to where their enemy had been thrown.

In a suddenly spray of water, a sword came swiping at both their heads. Trunks flipped backwards, dodging the dangerous blade, whereas Xeexru just raised her robotic arm. A loud clang of metal on metal echoed throughout the meadow. The saya-jin glared at the taller man, and elbowed him in the stomach. Elbowed him with the strength of a pissed female saya-jin, throwing him back a few steps.

The warrior just laughed at the sudden jolt of pain, stood up straight, and began a menacing walk forward. Xeexru frowned and prepared herself for an intense battle. In a sudden flash, her challenger was engulfed in an energy beam and was cast off to the far side of the pond.

"Let's get out of here. There's a better area for this, I saw it on the way here." Trunks said walking up along side her. She sensed that their enemy had not been vanquished in the blast, and was now gaining strength, heading their way.

"Lead the way." She said as she took to the air.

The two of them flew in silence for a few minutes before Trunks spoke.

"Thanks for your help." He said quietly.

"Anything to get me away from your mother." She muttered, and despite the dangerous behind them, Trunks let out a soft chuckle.

"She can't be that bad." He took a glance behind them at the approaching menace, who was gaining quickly. Simultaneously the two saya-jins increased their speed.

"She's continually obsessed with getting what she wants. You can't tell me you don't notice that." She said, reflecting back on the mild argument she and woman had only twenty minutes before.

"You have to remember that the Bulma I grew up with is much different then the one that you've been staying with. But I do know what you mean." Trunks stole another glance behind him, their opponent was still gaining. "But I think you're just encouraging her to fight for what she wants."

Xeexru glared fiercely at him, before fixing her gaze ahead of them.

"How so?" She growled.

"Well, I find that she picks up on negative traits in other people, in your case, she's a lot more stubborn than she used to be."

In an instant, Xeexru came to a dead stop, Trunks came to a stop just ahead of her, and floated back, keeping a careful eye on the warrior closing in. When he looked back to the female, he was surprised to find her face just inched from his. The look on her face was one he had learned from their previous sparring match. It meant she was royally pissed off.

"What are you saying Kuunta'ra?" she snarled, he could feel her power level rising.

"I'm just saying you're stubborn, that's all." He raised his hands in a mock surrender. He shot a glance at the approaching warrior, and frowned when he realized that he would be on them in a matter of seconds.

"I'll show you stubborn." She growled as she pulled back a clenched metal fist. In flash that fist was streamlining it's way towards his face. To his surprise, the fist narrowly missed his jaw as it soared by and connected solidly with their powerful opponent just as he was coming in to attack. Trunks stared incredulously as the large man was thrown into a deserted city bellow. He looked back at Xeexru, who floated calmly just a few feet away. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment.

"Who had that whole thing planned didn't you?" He asked, bearing a knowing grin.

"You could say that." The smirk was very apparent on her strong face. She reduced her power level and all but dropped towards the ground, with Trunks following.

Before their feet touched the dirt, Xeexru was knocked into a neighboring building, smashing off a good portion of the bricks. Trunks now faced the nameless warrior who had surprised them from the shadows. He grimaced as they engaged in a fierce sparring match, his opponent gaining the upper hand very quickly.

The two men were suddenly halted when Xeexru's infuriated cry filled the city, followed shortly by the sound of the massive building collapsing around her. Seconds later, Trunks picked up on her golden aura as she floated above the rubble. Her enraged green eyes landed on their overpowering adversary. Then she charged.

Trunks knew better than to stay where he, especially when pissed a female super-saya-jin was approaching in his direction. The moment he dodged out of the way, she crashed into the next closest building, with the throat of their enemy in hand. The sounds of tumbling buildings could be from miles around as she threw her opponent into a long row of skyscrapers.

Quietly she floated back towards Trunks and dropped out of super saya-jin. She cast a wary glance around, waiting for their challenger to return. Satisfied that he was finished, she dropped to the ground, Trunks following. They stood for a moment, their keen sense of hearing trying to pick up on any sign of life, or any other opponents, but they heard nothing.

In a sudden crash, Xeexru was fiercely kicked into the air, as their enemy had returned, forcing his way through the buildings to get to them. Trunks was firmly knocked to the ground where he lay for a moment, until he heard the familiar sound of a sword being unsheathed. Just as the blade was sung around towards him, Trunks charged to super saya-jin and blocked the sword with his arm. The struggle lasted for only a few seconds, then the blade snapped in half. Trunks took this as his oppourtunity and delivered a hard punch to the larger man's stomach, effectively pushing his arm all the way through. Their opponent was dead within seconds.

Shoving the body to the ground, Trunks look up at Xeexru who was descending to the ground. He didn't have enough time to warn her as a blur bounced up from behind her. For one agonizing moment he could see this new opponent, and he was much larger and far more powerful than their previous one. Xeexru never saw him as he raised his hand, nor did was she even aware when the fist came crashing towards her. The last thing she felt was a sharp pain from the back of her neck, then hitting the ground. She briefly remembered the fading image of a still super saya-jin Trunks running up to help her, then her world was sunk into blackness.

Trunks grimaced as he searched around for the man that had easily disposed of Xeexru, but found nothing. As he stood up, he caught a glimpse of a shadowed figure, but was too late when a punishing kick landed itself along his neck, sending him too, into a world of blackness.

There, I hope you like it, and I apologize for the long wait, but I now have a good solid access to a computer so I'm hoping that the next chapter will be up within a week or so. Until then, nonamewriter.


	11. Bojack part 4

Disclaimer: Uh... this is my story, the obvious ones are my characters, please don't copy without my permission, other than that, have fun with it.

Bojack: part 4

Xeexru couldn't determine how long she had been unconscious for, but she did know that she was laying on something soft and warm. Groggily she stood up and looked around. She was obviously in a different area of the abandoned city, sort of a sub level, where all the buildings had collapsed, and all that was now left was rubble. She looked back to where she had been laying, and realized that she had been thrown on top of Trunks and Krillin with Yamcha only a few feet away, all of whom were unconscious still. She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the pain that coursed from the back of her head to the base of her spine. Frowning she became aware of the strong ki that she could feel off in the distance.

An explosion ruptured in the distant city and an instant later, the ground trembled in a powerful earthquake. Just about ready to take off to join the fight, Xeexru halted when Trunks stirred and stood up. He never noticed her as her looked off in the distance at the battle in the abandoned city.

"That son of a bitch got you too?" She muttered as she walked up along side him. Trunks just nodded and unconsciously rubbed the back of his head.

"I feel like that ship of yours got a hold of me again." He grimaced. Xeexru just smirked. Trunks turned back to the dormant Krillin and Yamcha, about to wake them up.

"I'd leave them alone, it's apparent that our opponents are far more powerful than us. They're just liable to get themselves killed." Trunks knew she was right when he spotted Tien laying off in the shadows, also unconscious. He gritted his teeth in anger as he peered off in the distance before looking back at Xeexru.

He knew exactly what she was thinking when he watched her fierce grey eyes slide into a gentle aqua green. Silently he followed suit, and soon their golden auras surrounded their bodies, both adorning spiky blond hair and the same green eyes.

Simultaneously, the two super saya-jins shot off towards the continuing battle.

They arrived just as things were getting heated up, Gohan was busy fighting off the two of the smallest warriors while the third and largest was flying around, waiting for his chance to strike. With a tremendous crash, they saw Piccolo burst through the side of a building, chased by a much larger and far more powerful opponent. After a few more breakneck kicks, the Namek lost his energy and began to fall. Gohan beat off his assailants and quickly flew off after Piccolo. The largest of all the fighters quickly charged for the demi saya-jin.

Trunks was the first to react to his action and put himself directly in front of him.

"This is your payback." He growled, before unleashing a deadly onslaught of energy attacks. Xeexru quickly realized that his barrage was not having any effect and joined in. The surrounding buildings exploded into clouds of dust as their energy increased. When they stopped, the dust settled and their opponent floated exactly where he had been the whole time, without even a scratch. Trunks ground his teeth and growled before charging, Xeexru quickly following suit.

Just as Xeexru engaged herself into the battle, she found her body immobilized by a series of small transparent threads. Next to her she noticed Trunks was having the same problem. In an instant she realized what was holding them so tightly.

"Telekinesis." She growled, gaining Trunks' attention. Before she could stop herself, her instincts began to take over.

Trunks' struggled against his invisible bonds, but stopped when he noticed Xeexru next to him. She was struggling even harder than he was, but something was different. Her eyes had changed from the aqua green to a deep blue, something he had never seen in a saya-jin before. Suddenly her blue irises flowed out to cover the whites of her eyes. Now every visible part of her eyes was glowing in a deep blue.

Trunks watched on in amazement as she struggled even harder against constraints, her solid blue eyes glowing brighter by the second. Far below them, the small man with the turban held his hands out, holding the two super saya-jins in place with his psychic powers. Next to him was the larger opponent, holding a large glass-like spike. With one horrifying movement, the spike was launched into the air, aimed straight for Trunks body.

The demi saya-jin saw the spear rush towards him. His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. Xeexru stopped struggling for a moment and looked back at Trunks, watching the long spike charge towards him. Briefly their eyes met, and she could see the clear distress in his eyes. She looked back at the object and in a sudden flash, the spike was engulfed in a thick, blue haze. Trunks was amazed when glass skewer came to a dead stop just a few feet from his chest. He looked back at Xeexru, whose eyes still remained the rich blue colour. Almost as if she hadn't been aware of what she had just done, she returned to her struggling. After a few seconds she let out an outraged cry and forcefully snapped her bonds. Quickly she floated over to Trunks to free him.

"Look out!!" He cried. Xeexru's blue eyes widened and she spun. She just barely dodged out of the way when Trunks' sword sliced through the glass spear. At the same moment, the other saya-jin was released from his telekinetic hold. He caught his sword, strapped it on and smiled at the sight of his father.

"I'll take care of them." Vegeta growled as he powered to super saya-jin. Trunks watched as his father engaged in battle and turned to Xeexru, her eyes now back to their solid green. He decided that now wasn't the best time to ask about what had just happened. He made a mental note to bring it up later, in the meantime he watched as his father beat around his two opponents and vice-versa.

The small female warrior returned to the battle, eagerly engaging Xeexru into the fight. The saya-jin smirked menacingly as she fought against her opponent. She must have been the weakest of all the warriors for Xeexru was easily beating her around. The saya-jin herself knew that she was defiantly not the strongest of the Z fighters. Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo were all stronger than her. Landing a solid kick to the small women's side, she yelped out in pain and was thrown into the remains of a skyscraper. Charging up a ball of energy, Xeexru's green eyes darkened. Just as her challenger forced her way out of the rubble, the world around her exploded in a fury of heat and light, sending her flying through the neighboring buildings.

A new opponent threw the saya-jin aside roughly. She growled when she regained her position in the air, turning to glare at him. She frowned when her challenger proved to be the largest and most powerful of all of them. None the less, she engaged in the fight.

Bojack, as she had heard one of the others call him, was indeed very powerful and fought masterfully. After just a few minutes into their battle, Xeexru was wildly tossed into the ground. She launched her metal arm out and it successfully connected with the remains of a building. Dragging her clawed fingers through the brick wall, she was able to significantly slow her descent. In a flash, she thundered her way back up to face Bojack. Just before she could land a punch, her body stopped, held in a tight grasp. She growled when she recognized the firm telekinetic hold. She fought against her rising instincts, this time she won.

"I never got to congratulate you on that impressive display of your psychic abilities." Bojack said with a smirk as he floated up in front her. He grinned slowly when he noticed the battle behind the captured saya-jin. Trunks was attempting to fight off the small female warrior, who had obviously returned. He watched her grin and take off in her master's direction. Oblivious, he followed, just to get trapped in another telekinetic hold. He fought against his bonds but with no avail. He could feel his power level draining, but he was able to keep himself as a super saya-jin.

Xeexru watched as Bojack floated from in front of her, to where Trunks was being held.

"You and I both know that you can free him." He said with a menacing grin, looking back to Xeexru. She just growled in response. "I just want to see how powerful you really are." He said innocently. Trunks ground his teeth as Bojack tormented her. "If you won't do it, then I have no other option but to kill him." He said with an indifferent shrug. He raised his hand and charged a shot.

Without hesitation, Xeexru let her instincts take over. Her eyes went from their passive green to a glowing blue in a matter of seconds. She snarled furiously as she fought against her psychic hold. Bojack lowered his hand with smug satisfaction, watching her struggle. He floated back over to her and ginned.

"Come on, you can do better than that." He said, his grin growing wider. She stopped struggle and looked up at him, a slow smirk appearing across her face.

"You're right. I can." She growled. With that she snapped her invisible bonds with incredible ease and landed a hard punch to Bojack's stomach. He gasped and doubled over. She grinned and kicked him to the ground. She turned to glare at the two warriors that were holding Trunks in place. The larger of the two changed to try and hold her in his psychic hold. He had no affect on her this time.

Sweat trickled down his face and he blanched. His hands suddenly shot up to hold his head. His eyes widened and he started to scream in agony. His partner, still holding Trunks, looked at him oddly. When he looked up at Xeexru, she was grinning maniacally. Suddenly, a strike of pain shot through his mind, and he too cried in distress.

Trunks was instantly released from his bonds and floated over to where he could see Xeexru grin as she tormented the other warriors. She sensed his energy as he approached, but misinterpreted it as the enemy. She spun and continued the same torture in his head.

She stopped suddenly when she heard Trunks cry out in pain and grab the sides of head. Her eyes faded back green almost instantly and she stared at him, shocked.

"Are you OK?" She asked unsteadily. Trunks grimaced and let go of his head. His eyes locked with hers. She could read the emotions in his green eyes. Pain, uncertainty, fear and even anger. She knew that they were all directed towards her.

"S-s-orry." She stuttered. Pulling back, her face contorted from shock to disgust with herself. Whipping her head around, she looked back at Bojack. He floated up above the rubble, glaring intently at her. He fazed out and Trunks scowled when he caught his energy signature behind him. He didn't have enough time to react when he was blasted to the ground. He landed hard on his back and lost consciousness.

Xeexru growled when she watched his blond hair dim into his natural purple. She glared back at Bojack but was to late when hit her to the ground. Her body bounced and rolled across the dirt. She tried to push herself back up, but a sharp pain in her shoulder and arm kept her down. She gave way to the darkness that swirled in her vision.

* * *

She groaned lightly as she woke up. It was way too bright. She raised her arm to shield her eyes. She grimaced when a shot of pain coursed though her shoulder and she dropped her arm.

She opened her eyes to find herself lying in a crisp white hospital bed.

"What the fuck!" She growled, sitting straight up. It wasn't until then that she realized that Trunks, Gohan and Krillin were also in similar beds as her. Chichi and Bulma were standing around their beds talking to them. They all stopped their conversation to turn and stare at her. She just glared at all of them. "What happened?" She grumbled.

Krillin proceeded to inform her about Gohan's victorious battle against Bojack, eliminating both him and his minions. Xeexru just grunted something in response.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chichi demanded as the saya-jin sat up in her bed.

"I'm leaving." She barked harshly.

"No you're not! Not until that arm of yours heals properly." For the first time, Xeexru noticed the thick white bandaging that covered her left shoulder and down her arm. She frowned when she realized that her entire arm was engulfed in a thick cast. It didn't stop her though as she pulled on the sheet that covered her. Chichi glared at her, before walking over and placing a firm hand on the saya-jin's shoulder. Xeexru's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth when the human squeezed her wounded shoulder. Chichi shoved her back against her bed, only to receive a menacing glare.

"You are in no condition to leave yet, so you're staying." The saya-jin growled in response, but knew there was no way in hell she would be able to escape as long as she was here.

Um... yeah, bit of a crappy chapter, a few holes here and there for all of those who noticed, but I hoped you enjoyed it none the less.

On another note, I'm getting really discouraged because people aren't reviewing to tell me what they think. That's mainly why it takes me so long to write each chapter. Not enough motivation, so please R & R so I know how I'm doing or else it's going to take a lot longer to get these chapters up. Until later, nonamewriter.


	12. Nasty tempers

Disclaimer: OK guys, you know the drill, this is my story, Xeexru and Sularon are my characters, everyone else belongs to the creator of DB/DBZ. Do not copy my stories, do not use my characters unless you have my permission.

Please Read and Review my Stories, I like to have comments, good or bad, I'm not fussy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Nasty Tempers

They had all been stuck within the hospital for nearly a full day. Xeexru was getting frustrated, when would that damned female human let her out.

When the doctor came in to check up on them, Xeexru was the first to demand that she should be free from her cursed bed. When the doctor refused, stating that she was still in rough shape, the saya-jin got pissed... to say the least.

"What do you mean I can't leave?" She yelled. "I've been stuck in this fucking bed for over twenty hours! When _can_ I leave?" She demanded, her tone of voice never reduced itself.

"Now, now dear, there's no need for that kind of language." The doctor said calmly. "I want you to stay here for at least the next day or so, just so that I know that you're healing nicely."

"Ha! Fuck that!" She cried cynically. "I've got more important things to do right now." The doctor shook his head gently.

"I'm sorry, but it is my orders that you are to stay here until I say that you are clear to leave." This man obviously didn't know about the famous saya-jin immune system, or Xeexru's temper. He was quick to learn about the latter though, especially when she smashed his tray of instruments into the wall. His tools were embedded permanently in the wall, and the tray had fixed itself in the wall in the next room. She readily resisted his attempts to calm her down. The two demi saya-jins in the room, despite their own injuries, approached her as the others prepared to restrain her. She easily held back the human foolish enough to try and pin her down, and an instant later, she found herself thrown into the wall. Trunks was the first one on her, grabbing her shoulders and holding her down whereas Gohan attempted to hold her arm still while the doctor prepared a sedative. The physician was careful to avoid her metal forearm, and stuck the needle just above where it joined the flesh. He counted mentally in his head.

"That tranquilizer should have taken affect by now!" He exclaimed as Xeexru struggled just as strongly against Gohan and Trunks who persistently continued to hold her down.

Bulma, who had been standing back from the dangerous saya-jin, stepped forward and quickly grabbed the syringe. The doctor's eyes widened as she filled it to the maximum before jabbing it into the saya-jin's arm.

"What are you doing!?!?! You can't give her that much!" Bulma rolled her eyes and continued to inject the sedative into her bloodstream. "That will kill her!" He yelled.

"And that would be a bad thing...how?" The human mumbled under her breath. The doctor just stared at her as if she was insane. As soon as all the medicine had been injected, Bulma stood back and watched as her son and Gohan continued to hold the saya-jin against her bed.

Xeexru was furious and she showed it by fighting against her constrainers. She shook her head violently as the world around her began to spin. The voices she could hear from the frantic nurses became faded, and everything was being drowned out by an insistent buzzing. Feeling her muscles relaxing beneath the grasps of her fellow warriors, she let out a low growl. Her head lolled backwards and hit the pillow.

"Fucking doctors." She cursed as her world faded into blackness yet again. As soon as she was out, the doctor leaped up and checked her pulse

"Her heart is slowing down." He grumbled as he grabbed the bottle of sedative to check just how much Bulma had given her. With only few drops left in it he grimaced when he realized that the young girl had taken nearly twenty-five milliliters of the medicine, nearly seven times what he had originally given her. "Get her out of here!" He shouted to one of the nurses. "And call the anesthesiologist. See if he has something to counteract the sedative before she goes into cardiac arrest!" Frantically, one of the nurses ran out of the room, and the other one reached to grab Bulma.

"Hold it!" The human said. "Just check her pulse again doctor." He eyed her warily but did as she told. Sure enough, her pulse was there, slow but strong and steady. He monitored it for another minute, ensuring that the pulse was constant. He looked back at Bulma, wide eyed.

"How did you know?" He asked, incredulous.

"Let's just say that she comes from a resistant family." Bulma said slyly, winking to Gohan and Trunks. The doctor switched his skeptical gaze from Bulma to Gohan. The demi saya-jin shifted nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh... yeah, we're kind of tough that way." He said sheepishly. The doctor looked at him with an uncertain glare. Looking back to Xeexru he exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh so you two are related! I should have known! The resemblance is quite obvious!"

"What?!? I don't look like her!" Gohan cried defensively. Trunks looked between the female saya-jin and Gohan a few times.

"I think you're okay. I don't see the resemblance at all." Trunks said reassuringly. Gohan visibly relaxed.

"Phew! That's the last thing I need, her as my long lost cousin!" That triggered a laugh out of everyone in the room. The doctor proceeded to clip a heart monitor on Xeexru's finger, giving Bulma a nasty glare as he did so.

"Now," he said, standing up. "Let's have a look at the two of you." He paused for a minute. "I hope you guys aren't as disagreeable with doctors as she was." The two demi saya-jins laughed before getting back into their own beds.

"I wouldn't worry about those two." Bulma said walking forward. "They know that if they put up a fight, they're not getting fed. Isn't that right boys?"

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison. The doctor just laughed.

* * *

The sedative had only left Xeexru incapacitated for little more than a few hours. When the doctor returned, he was surprised to find her up and fully awake. And definitely annoyed. The moment she saw him, Trunks and Gohan felt her energy spike and looked at each other nervously.

Surprisingly, the saya-jin didn't attack, she didn't yell, and she didn't look hostile in anyway. She just sat there calmly as the doctor checked her injured arm.

During her battle with Bojack, he had succeeded in dislocating her shoulder as well as breaking both her left forearm and upper arm. She knew that the human medical technology was primitive and as soon as she could get back to Sularon, he'd be able to fix her up in a matter of minutes.

She had also concluded that the best way to get out of the hospital was to be let out. For that, she would have to comply with the doctor's orders.

She hated doctors. The bastards, more often then not, had no idea what they were doing. And her views hadn't changed upon seeing the human doctor. The only ones she had ever really trusted had been the Tomakan doctors. They were the only ones who could effectively understand and treat her complex saya-jin physiology. But never the less, that wasn't getting her out of this damned bed any faster.

Much to their contentment, the doctor took back his previous order, and told them that they could all leave ahead of schedule. Only the three pairs of sensitive saya-jin ears could hear the doctor talking to one of his counterparts.

"I don't understand. First, it takes that young girl nearly a full bottle of sedative to knock her out, then she's awake two hours later. And now, three of them have healed in dramatically in less than a day. I don't understand what's going on!" Xeexru smirked upon hearing this.

"Oblivious human." She scoffed.

* * *

Less than three hours later, Bulma, Chichi, Trunks, Gohan and Xeexru walked out the doors of the hospital. Krillin had been asked to stay for further observation as he did not have the advantage of the saya-jin immune and repair system.

The moment Xeexru stepped out into the sun light; a claw-like finger rose and sliced through her cast. She chucked the cast in the garbage can as they walked out to the sky car. She flexed her arm carefully. It still ached, but the majority of the pain was gone. She looked over at the two who had just been released with her. Trunks had a cast wrapped around his arm, much like she had. Gohan, the worst of the three, hobbled out with a crutch in his good hand, a cast on the other, and an immobilized right ankle.

"If you'd like, you can come aboard Sularon. His medical deck is far more advanced than that hospital. Your injuries could be gone within the hour." Xeexru offered. Trunks readily agreed, mentioning something about his mother killing him if he returned with a cast. Gohan opened his mouth to accept the offer when his mother's screeching drowned him out.

"No! No way I'm letting some talking contraption poke at you. You're going to have to heal the old fashioned way Gohan." Chichi said firmly.

"But Mom!! I don't want to wear this thing around any more, it's annoying!" Gohan said, shaking his injured leg for effect.

"No Gohan! It might try and put one of _those_ things on you." She clamored, pointing to Xeexru's metal arm. The female saya-jin just rolled her eyes.

Gohan's further attempts of trying to convince his mother were feeble against her stern voice.

"Very well." Xeexru said, taking to the air. "I'll meet you back at my ship." She said to Trunks. He just nodded and climbed into his mother's car.

* * *

It only took Xeexru a few minutes to get herself back the main complex of Capsule Corp. with the sky car not too far behind. She didn't bother to check up on Sularon right away, instead she went to the bedroom that Bulma had given her. Within a couple of minutes, she emerged wearing a spandex-like black t-shirt and a pair of black, baggy battle fatigues. They had all been forced to wear the same clothes out of the hospital as they had worn in their battle. Xeexru gladly threw the torn clothing in a garbage can before walking out onto the balcony that was attached to her room. From there she could see straight out to where Sularon sat on the grass.

She hopped down from her balcony to where she could see Trunks waiting. He too had gotten changed, now clad in a pair of loose jeans and a white Capsule Corp. t-shirt.

"You're going to have to remove your cast; Sularon won't be able to gain proper access to the injury with it on." She said as she walked for the loading platform that had been descended since she left him just the day before.

"Sularon!" She yelled. There was a hesitation, but the ship replied.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Feeling any better?" Xeexru asked as she stepped into the platform with Trunks in tow. Without the order, they were lifted up to the main entrance of the ship.

"My fucking cerebral computer feels as though it's been crushed by an Arycanan Hermatite." He growled. Xeexru just smirked.

"You deserve that after you let the kid get away."

"Yeah and fuck you too." He snarled.

"It's good to have you back up and running." Xeexru stepped into the ship, with Trunks close behind. "Can you prepare the medical deck? We need some repairs done."

"Aye capt'n. What did you do anyways?" Sularon asked curiously.

As she walked down the hall, Xeexru explained her battle with Bojack and his minions. But as Trunks noticed, she never mentioned anything about the incidents when he had seen her blue eyes. Stopping in the middle of the hall, she muttered something that the demi saya-jin barely heard.

"That reminds me." Before he could react, she swung around and smashed Trunks in the jaw with her metal fist. He flew back several feet and landed hard on the ground. He stared up at her, mystified and shocked. She just glared back.

"Do what you want with him, Sularon." She growled, continuing her walk down the hall. Only a few seconds later, the air in front of Trunks thickened, and suddenly the same black creature that had attacked him days before stood poised and ready to strike. He scrambled back as the giant monster took a menacing step towards him. Much to his surprise, the creature stopped and craned his neck behind him.

"Good, she's gone." Sularon muttered, standing up to his full height of thirteen feet. The mist returned and a few seconds later, a young man, just a few inches taller than Trunks, stood before him. Bending down, Sularon offered a hand to the demi saya-jin that still sat on the floor. Trunks took his hand hesitantly, and the hologram pulled him to his feet.

"Really sorry about that. I had to put on a good show to convince Xeex. You know how it is." Trunks stared at him as Sularon proceeded to brush him off. The hologram looked down at him with a goofy grin on his face. "No hard feelings about last time is there?" Trunks frowned, remembering the nasty welcome he had received from the large Tomakan ship only a few days before.

"No." He said finally. "No hard feelings." He reached up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. Xeexru had hit him harder than he had thought.

"What did you do?" Sularon asked, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, looking at him oddly.

"Xeex doesn't just go around punching people for no good reason. You must have pissed her off, so what did you do?" The demi saya-jin thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well you must have done something. Did you interrupt her in battle? She hates that. Or how about call her a name or something? She really hates that." The hologram continued to number different scenarios off on his fingers.

"Well... I did call her stubborn, but I didn't mean anything by it." Trunks said innocently.

"You WHAT?!?" Sularon yelled, jumping back. "You're lucky you're not dead! Never call her stubborn! She takes great offense to that."

"No kidding." He grumbled, wiping more blood away. "I don't see why she's mad at me though. She's the one that attacked me."

"What?" Sularon asked incredulously. "What do you mean she attacked you?"

"Uh... well she did this weird trick where her eyes turned blue. She must have gotten confused during the battle cause the next thing I knew it felt like someone was slicing my head open." Trunks explained with a grimace. The holograms expression turned deadly serious.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What the hell were you thinking, attacking him like that?!" Sularon bellowed as his full Tomakan form appeared before Xeexru.

"What?" She asked, surprised at the holograms sudden appearance.

"Trunks. He said you attacked him during the battle. He also mentioned something about you having _blue_ eyes." He hissed.

"It was an accident." She growled, brushing past him.

A large black hand whipped around and caught her as she walked by. With a loud thud, he smashed her into the bulkhead and pinned her there.

"Get off me." She snarled.

"Not until you tell me what happened. What _really_ happened." He flashed his sharp teeth in an obvious threat.

Xeexru glared up at him and emitted a low growl. Sularon just pressed her harder against the wall. Reluctantly, she gave in.

"Bojack's little _comrades," _ She hissed. "had telekinetic abilities. I couldn't help it. It was my only way of fighting back. As for Trunks, that was a mistake. I didn't mean to do it." Sularon eyed her carefully, but released his grip on her.

"You should tell him the truth." He said.

"What?! No! I'm not telling him anything." She was startled at his response and glared up at him.

"If you won't tell him, then I will. He deserves to know what happened." Her eyes widened suddenly.

"You will tell him no such thing!" She growled.

"He's going to find out. It's inevitable." The Tomakan insisted. "If you plan on staying here from now on, they're all going to find out, whether you like it or not."

"I'll handle that when it happens." She said firmly, walking past him.

"You'll regret it." He yelled after her. She tossed a small ki blast back at him, causing the hologram to dissipate into the air.

* * *

Sularon's human form frowned, then looked down at the demi saya-jin.

"She didn't mean to do it. I just asked her."

Trunks looked up at him puzzled.

"What did she do exactly? I've never seen any other saya-jin do that." Sularon visibly began to sweat and swallowed hard.

"The Tomakas were able to discover the full extent of Xeexru's saya-jin abilities. That includes her psychic powers. Every saya-jin has their own individual level of psychic power, in Xeexru's case, it's quite strong."

"Huh. Strange." The hologram's shoulders slumped when Trunks bought is story. Quickly trying to find a way to change the subject, Sularon spotted the saya-jin's cast.

"Let's get you to the medical deck. I'm sure you don't want to be here all day. And I'll have a look at that for you too." He said, examining Trunks' bleeding lip closely. Without another word, Sularon turned and began walking down the hallway.

Only a few minutes later, they arrived at the door to the medical deck. With a loud hiss, it slid open. Trunks instantly remembered the room. It was the same one he had been treated in before.

At the far side of the room, Xeexru sat with her injured arm under a small lamp. As he watched, light blue beams of energy descended from the head of the lamp onto her arm. She ignored them as they walked into the room.

"Sit down there." Sularon instructed, pointing to medical bed at the side of the room. Trunks did as he was told. The hologram then proceeded to walk around the large room, picking up a few things as he went. He placed the objects down next to his patient. Picking up what looked like a small round jellyfish and handed it to Trunks. The demi saya-jin stared at it, confused. "Just put it on your jaw where she hit you." He hesitated for a moment, but did it.

The jellyfish was cold. Very cold, but Trunks held it there none the less. Much to his surprise, the jellyfish began to shrink under his hand. A moment later he realized that it was getting absorbed into his skin. Within seconds, it was gone.

"Does that feel any better?" Sularon asked, examining his jaw closely. Carefully, Trunks felt the tender area.

"Yeah. That feels a lot better." He said, rubbing his jaw.

"Good, now let's see what I can do about that cut." The hologram shot a glare over his shoulder at the saya-jin across the room. She caught his eye and sneered back. Picking up a small tool that greatly resembled a pen, Sularon turned it on. A thin red beam shot out and connected with the wound on Trunks' lip. Seconds later, the cut had fully healed.

"Wow! That was fast." He commented.

"I am a war ship. If there are casualties, they have to be healed quickly." Sularon said in a matter-of-fact tone. Turning around, he walked past Xeexru, giving her another sharp glare.

"What?!" She demanded, slamming her fist against the counter as she stood up to confront the hologram. "What the fuck is your problem."

"My problem is you." He growled, coming face to face with the saya-jin.

"What the fuck did I do?" She snarled.

"You're just being such a bitch today."

"Well it's because you're pissing me off!" She spat back.

"Fucking saya-jin." He growled. With a furious swing, Sularon was thrown back and into a wall. Trunks stared at them, a little too shocked to respond. The hologram emitted a low growl while the mist reappeared around his body. A moment later, Sularon's growl became much louder, and far more menacing.

When the mist had disappeared, the huge Tomaka had returned. Just as Xeexru charged towards Sularon, Trunks placed himself between the two.

"Get out of the way Kuunta'ra." She barked.

"No. I think you two need to cool down." He looked over to where the Tomaka glared back at him. Xeexru tried to push him away, but he protested by holding her back. Sularon made no attempt to advance on the saya-jin.

Xeexru dropped her volatile behavior, but continued to glare at Trunks. The demi saya-jin relaxed and looked back over to the hologram.

"You too." He said. Sularon grunted something incomprehensible and returned to his human form.

"Bitch." He muttered as he brushed past Xeexru.

"Asshole." She muttered back.

Trunks watched critically as the saya-jin walked out of the medical deck, then sat himself back up on the bed where he had been before.

"It seems as though you two share an interesting relationship." He said as Sularon walked back towards him.

"Indeed, it would seem that way." He murmured as he proceeded to cut the cast off of Trunks' arm. "You know, she used to be a lot different. She used to be kind and gentle, but now she's just angry all the time."

"Well, it sounds as though she's been through a lot. I can't blame her behaving the way she does, especially after she's lost her planet." Trunks reasoned.

"Yes, but you're from a similar situation and you're not nearly as bitter." Sularon countered.

"True, but I was able to save my planet and I still have friends and family. Xeexru doesn't have anyone except for you." The hologram shook his head as he reached for a long, flat piece of metal. Placing the strip of metal against Trunks', he flicked a switch on a nearby console. The metal liquefied and flowed around his arm.

"It still doesn't make any sense. You would probably understand better if she let me tell you what happened after Freeza destroyed her planet." He sighed and watched the liquid metal flow around his patient's arm. Flicking the switch again, the metal reformed back into the skinny strip. "There, that should feel better."

"Yeah! That's great!" Trunks exclaimed, flexing his arm. "Thanks a lot!"

"Not a problem." Sularon responded with a smile. "Let's get you out of here. I'm sure you want to head back to your own time line."

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving until the morning, so there's no big rush." He said, pushing himself off the bed. The two of them turned and exited the room together.

"You know, it's weird." Trunks said. "Xeexru had refused to use her telepathic powers up until the point when Bojack threatened me, then she didn't hesitate. I mean, she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would normally give into those kinds of demands."

"Xeex is as stubborn as all hell, but she won't let people die because of her. Your case was no different. She would have gladly given up her own life if it meant that you or anyone else were going to live. Sure she might act as if she doesn't care, but she does, she just won't admit it." Sularon said, as he escorted Trunks to the exit.

Once they reached the door, the hologram turned to Trunks.

"Well, this is as far as I can go, so I will wish you well. I will also give Xeex a firm lecture on how to behave around our guests." Trunks smiled at that. "I'm sure this won't be the last that we will meet, so until then..." He said, offering his hand. Gladly, the demi saya-jin shook his hand.

"I'll see you again." Trunks said as he leaped out of the ship. "And tell Xeexru I said goodbye!" He yelled from the ground. Sularon waved to him, but stuck his hand out too far. He let out a startled cry when his hand disappeared. With a laugh, he pulled his arm back within the ship a waved, hand and all that time.

* * *

Is it just me, or did I make Sularon come off as a bit gay in this (I don't mean to offend anyone by this). I personally apologize for the crappy chapter that I posted before this, just now I realized how much of a shitty chapter that was. By the way, I'm upping my rating from PG-13 to R, as some of the events that will take place in later chapters will require that rating (no, sorry guys and gals, no lemons, so you may now retrieve your brains from the gutters that you tossed them into). It's just that there will be some intense swearing and blood, among others things along that line. My rating will increase for the next chapter, so you have now been warned. Please read and review, it's frustrating when you don't know how your chapters are. So I hope that this chapter was much better than a few of my previous ones, I certainly thought it was. So until later dates, nonamewriter. 


	13. Thoughts, views and one near selfdestruc...

I apoligize for the wait everyone, but what can I say? Life happens. The following chapter is told entirely in Trunks' point of view. I wanted to elaborate on his view of Xeexru and what better way to do it, than by getting into his mind. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Xeexru, Sularon, Olivatora, the Tomakas, and the Klentubians all belong to me. Do not use them unless you ask me first. As for the rest of the characters, they belong to their creator, Mr. Toriyama.

* * *

Chapter 13: Thoughts, views, and one near self-destruction.

* * *

Well... that was a new one.

I like to monitor my dreams. They let me slip away from the harsh reality of this world.

What am I saying? This isn't my world. It's not my life I'm living. My life isn't this good.

I can't recall how long I was lying there. The ceiling was not as interesting as I lead myself to believe. Finally, I decided to get up.

Pushing the blanket off me, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. The floor was colder than I had expected but the complaints left my mind as I scrounged for a pair of pants. The night before I had carelessly flung a pair of my battle combats on the floor. My mother had always scolded me for leaving my clothes on the floor, but at that point, I didn't care. Hopping on one foot, I struggled to put them on without falling over.

I looked over to the door. No, I wouldn't go out into the hallway, I might wake someone up. Instead, I walked up to the patio door and slid it open. My thin cotton shirt did little to keep the cold air off my skin. I didn't care; I could keep myself warm by more unconventional methods.

With a quick adjustment to my ki, the air warmed to a comfortable level. I slid my door shut as I stepped onto the balcony. Perhaps I could go for a quick flight; just enough to stir another few hours of sleep.

I would fly later, but for the moment I leaned on the railing. My long hair danced in the cool breeze.

Autumn was coming. The trees were just beginning to shift from their deep green to a vibrant orange. I could smell the morning dew already beginning to form.

"Do you always have this much trouble sleeping?" She didn't startle me, nor make me jump: I knew she had been up there all along. Her distinctive ki and the fact that she slept in the next room was enough for me to expect her presence.

"Only when I'm here." Not so much here as in the area – but this particular time line. This place and time amazed me. Everyone was full of life. Without the androids, these people were left to explore an entirely new world of possibilities and opportunities. None of them could even envision the horrific reality I called home.

Sularon sat noiselessly on the grass. His sheer size still amazed me: how could something so huge be so immature? He was machine. He ran off logic and mathematical equations. Where – amongst the jungle of wires and circuits – was there room for the temperamental infant that be constantly portrayed?

"I apologize for getting you involved with the squall today." I turned to look up at Xeexru. She was on her back, arms folded behind her head, staring at the stars.

Now that I thought about it, Sularon and Xeexru were almost complete opposites. One was a ruthless, temperamental, irrational being with the reasoning of a three year-old. The other one was Sularon.

Okay, maybe not so different, but they did have a few individual attributes. Xeexru's reasoning had a few faults, but her maturity level greatly exceeded her age. I still find it hard to believe that she's only fifteen years old. She's even more mature than my mother (but that's not really saying much)! Mentally, she's as sharp as my sword. I wonder how she'd do in school? I know Gohan was extremely bright, but he lacked the means to utilize his intellect. Xeexru would not – and could not – be fooled.

As a fighter, she's not the strongest I've ever seen, but she is the strongest girl I've ever met (android 18 excluded). She packs quite a punch – so to speak – when you're not expecting it; I should know. Speaking of punches, I still can't get over that arm of hers. That's a little extreme, who'd ever want a metal arm? She obviously doesn't care for it; I can't blame her myself, I certainly wouldn't want it. And why would they give her those sharp fingers? Doesn't seem all that necessary to me; they'd probably get in the way.

I still don't understand Xeexru's relationship with Sularon: one minute they're best friends; the next minute, they're at each other's throats. The incident earlier today (the one that put me in between a Tomakan Sularon and one very annoyed saya-jin) is a perfect testament to that.

"Don't worry about it. Do you always fight like that?" I muttered, still deep in thought.

"All the time."

What was it that Sularon had told me earlier? Every saya-jin has their own psychic abilities? Seems a little far fetched to me, but I don't know all that much about saya-jins.

My father would be ashamed. His only son – prince of the saya-jins – doesn't know anything about his own race. Actually, that's not true. I know about super saya-jins. I kind of have to, I am one. Unfortunately, that's pretty much all I know. I wish Gohan had explained more to me before he died.

If only Gohan was alive to see what I've done. I was able to save his father, my father, and all of the friends I've come to know.

Was Xeexru my friend? I guess so; friends are nice to each other, and we're nice to one another. No, not nice, civil. We're civil with each other. _I'm_ civil with _her_. I wouldn't call threatening me, attacking me, or yelling at me, civil. But does that make us friends? Beats me.

Maybe she had her reasons for being so... stubborn (but I'll never tell her that again). She did lose her planet, her father and her friends. Friends? Did she have any friends? She's not exactly the sociable type. Sularon did say that she used to be a lot nicer. _That_, is definitely hard to believe. Her intentions are honest – she fights for the same reason I do. Her attitude is a different story. She reminds me of my father.

I'm glad my father's back to normal. Mom was worried about him.

Won't I have some stories to tell when I get home! I had already told Mom about the androids, Cell, the hyperbolic time chamber, father, and even Xeexru. My mother had been particularly interested in what I had to say about Xeexru. I guess she never expected there to be another saya-jin, let alone a female one. Can't say I ever expected her to show up either. She is an interesting addition to our little saya-jin club, clique, team, group – whatever you want to call us. Frankly, I'm surprised she hasn't left yet, she's had a few reasons to leave, and she has the means to do so. There just isn't anything here for her.

"What are you staring at?" Oops. I had ended up staring at her while I had been thinking. She stared back at me with annoyance.

"Sorry. Guess I was just thinking too hard."

"Don't try to exert yourself." She muttered sarcastically as she looked back up to the night sky.

"What are you looking at?" It probably wasn't any of my business, but maybe we could strike up a reasonable conversation.

"The stars." Should have seen that coming.

"Anyone in particular?" Why did I bother, this wasn't going anywhere.

"That one." Then again, maybe I was wrong. She pointed to the southern horizon. "The bright one."

"Is that your sun?" Could I get through this without getting yelled at, or threatened, or punched?

"One of them." So far, so good.

"A binary system?" I could barely remember what my mom had taught me about astronomies.

"Trinary." Was that even a word? Maybe it is where she comes from. Three suns. I wonder what'd it be like. If I do this right, she just might tell me.

"It must be strange to have that many suns."

"To you, maybe; to those who live there, they would think it odd that you only have one sun." Good point.

"Don't you miss being there?" I should be careful. I thought she was going to be angry, but instead, she showed mild curiosity when she looked down at me.

"All the time." Second time she's said that. In any case, I'm on a roll. She adverted her attention back to the stars.

I felt like an over-sized frog as I leaped onto the roof. The breeze seemed cooler up here. I adjusted my ki again. I made sure to take a seat a few feet away from Xeexru: far enough for me to react in case she wanted to hit me again.

"Why not go back?" Don't get me wrong, I wasn't intentionally trying to get rid of her, it was an honest question.

"They don't need me anymore." That's not a very good reason.

"That doesn't mean you can't stay with them." She glared at me.

"Who are you to tell me what I should do?" I went too far. "You don't even know me."

"Would you listen to me if I did?" Uh oh. I'm getting one of _those_ looks; just like the ones my mother gives me when I get a little stubborn. This couldn't be good.

She sat up, resting her elbows on her knees. With her head sitting on her metal hand, her eyes flicked in a brief moment of thought.

"Maybe." An indifferent shrug followed.

Curse my parent's stubborn genes, I just _had_ to say something more didn't I?

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I know I sounded stupid.

"What?" Oh no. She seemed annoyed.

"You said that you didn't know me, so I'm trying to change that." Xeexru frowned at me. This couldn't be good.

"I know who you are. It's you that doesn't know _me_." She had a point. I knew her name, her ship's name, her general fighting style, and an abbreviated version of her life story. I knew who she was, just not _who_ she was. Not to mention she had said that before (I failed to acknowledge it).

"Fine, care to share?" I blame my mother for this part of my stubbornness.

"No." She grumbled.

"You know most of what there is to know about me, so I think it's only fair I know more about you." _That_, was my father's side of the family shining through.

Xeexru flopped back against the roof again.

"Where would you get that idea?" She was getting fed up with this conversation, can't blame her though.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me about yourself in particular. How about explaining your psychic abilities." Did I really just say that? This wouldn't be good.

"How the _fuck_ do you know about that!" I know I flinched when she sat up; I half expected her to hit me right there.

"Uh... Sularon told me." With the rage in her eyes, I suddenly realized that Sularon was going to die.

"_Fucker_." I couldn't tell if that was directed at me, or the ship. I decided that the comment had been directed at her ship.

"Hey! Don't be mad at him, I'm the one that asked him about it." She was fuming.

"Don't ever talk to me about it again." Oh boy... after knowing her for just a few days, I've come to learn one additional thing: there is only one way to avoid her temper. Run away. Run away very fast. But... I'm not a coward. Sure I might be a little concerned with my safety when I'm around her, but I'm not afraid of her.

Ok, maybe a little afraid.

"Sularon!" She barked. He might have been several hundred meters away, but he could hear us, and not-so-eagerly responded.

"Yes...?" He was just loud enough for our saya-jin ears to pick up.

"Commence auto-destruct sequence. Set for thirty seconds." She wasn't serious! She was actually ordering Sularon to blow himself up!

"Self-termination in thirty seconds, twenty-nine... Wha – What!" His voice snapped out of it's programmed mode for the last bit. "Xeex! Let's be rational about this!"

"You committed a form a form of treason. What's the punishment for treason?" She was almost teasing him!

"Uh... death?"

"Exactly." She hissed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Fifteen, fourteen... Xeex! Come on, it's not that bad!"

"You defied a direct order, Sularon." She said harshly.

"Ten, nine... I was given the ability to defy your orders, as long as it's in your best interest." He snapped.

"And how was that in my best interest?"

"We don't really have time for this... five, four..." I had to intervene – she was going to destroy her own ship!

"This has gone too far." She promptly turned to glare at me. "You're going to kill him!"

"Relax." Relax? Relax! Too late for relaxing, way too late.

"Two, one..." I heard him give a desperate yelp, then waited for the explosion, the mushroom cloud, and the panicked cries for help.

Nothing.

Not even a burp.

"Auxiliary timer initiated: 30 seconds to auto-destruct. Twenty-nine, twenty-eight... I have an auxiliary timer! You bluffing bitch!" I wouldn't call it a bluff; he was still counting down to his own death.

Xeexru grinned.

"You can turn it off now." Sularon said after a short pause.

"Don't you want to see what'll happen after _these_ thirty seconds?" She was evil in almost every sense.

"No, I don't. Now turn it off." He rhymed off a few seconds in the twenties.

"Not until you agree that you should never go against my better judgment."

"Better judgment? You're just over three years old! What judgment!" I would assume that meant three years by Klentubian standards.

"You're wasting time." She was right. Sularon grumbled.

"Fine. I vow on the Military Elder's body that I'll never go against you again." He wasn't happy to say that, it was quite evident in his tone.

"Good, deactivate auto-destruct sequence." Xeexru seemed content, and flopped back down on the domed roof. I let out the breath I had been holding, and I'm sure if Sularon could breathe, he would have done the same. The ship remained silent out on the grass—he had probably fried some circuits in his frantic state.

"Was that totally necessary?" Whoops. This girl is bringing out the worst in me.

"Yes." She's a lot like my father, doesn't like to talk much. Maybe it was time to change the subject—or just leave her alone. I waited a few minutes—awkwardly mind you.

"I'm surprised you're not training." Way to go you idiot. You're sounding more and more like an imbecile by the minute, and I'm sure Xeexru would be the first to agree with you. Then father, then Sularon...

"I might only sleep one night per week, but that doesn't mean that I train for the rest of it." She never bothered to take her eyes off the stars.

"So you spend the rest of your time up here?"

"Here, or on board Sularon." I can imagine how much fun that is. They're probably busy beating each other up.

I shivered. The temperature was dropping quickly.

"Don't you get cold up here?" She wasn't bothered by the cold at all.

"Saya-jins are incredibly adaptable. It just all depends on where the spend most of their time." That didn't answer my question, but I didn't have to wait long for the rest. "Earth is quite warm compared to where I grew up. Very warm, actually."

"Sounds... uncomfortable." It really did.

"You make your assumptions based on your own experiences. You should learn to pay respect to those people who are not from a familiar culture or environment." She snapped. And here I thought she was in a good mood. Oh wait. She _was_ in a good mood.

"Sorry." An intriguing thought crossed my mind. Could I turn this conversation my way? "Why don't you tell me about where you're from? That way I wouldn't have to make any more _assumptions_." She didn't seem to like that idea, I could tell by the look she gave me. Surprisingly though, she didn't object.

"My home planet was covered completely in ice. The average temperature ranged from -35 to -5 degrees Celsius, all depending on the time of year." Now, we're getting somewhere.

"Wow, ice?" She nodded. "I didn't think that life could be conceived in sub zero temperatures." Bring on my mom's old biology teachings.

"They can't. Not for carbon-based life forms." Not carbon-based huh? "But my planet never started off in sub zero temperatures. You have a problem with global warming, do you not?"

"Yeah, just in the last fifty years or so."

"They had the same problem on my planet, about five hundred years ago." I seemed as though I had been able to loosen her up into a more open mood. "When the Klentubians tried to resolve the problem, they ended up going too far. Instead of decreasing the average temperature by ten degrees, they had over compensated, sending the planet into a permanent ice age."

"That must have been catastrophic."

"It was. Millions of species went extinct in a matter of days." I hope we don't end up in the same situation here on Earth. "Tomakacara, on the other hand, never sustained any dramatic environmental altercations. They still—and probably always will—have an average temperature of about 45 degrees." Hot! I can't even imagine a heat like that. "Then of course, there's Cyrannu." Who?

"Cyrannu?"

"The last planet in the solar system. It's environment changes regularly." She's getting really in depth with this, but I'm not going to stop her. This is one of the first real conversations we've ever had. "Cyrannu experiences three summers and two winters per rotation. There isn't even a transition between seasons."

"So it's hot, then straight to cold?"

"Exactly. It's orbit is highly erratic. The gravitational pull from the three suns, and the effect of Tomakacara's gravity as it passes, causes the environmental changes." Now _that's_ weird.

"You lived there?"

"No, but there are several colonies." So it was naturally uninhabited. Who'd want to live on a planet where the seasons change as fast as you change your clothes?

With her part of the conversation over, we were left in another bout of silence. I wondered if I could get her to tell me some more.

"So you were raised on... I'm sorry, I forgot the name." I knew the name, I was just trying to get her tell some more. As boring as it sounded, I was actually quite interested.

"Klentubiateur." And this would be her cue to tell me more... She didn't tell me any more, but she did look at me. She would make a great police interrogator; her stare could make serial killers confess. "What are you getting at?"

"Sorry, I was just hoping you could tell me more about where you're from." She raised an eyebrow, and then looked back up to the sky.

"You shouldn't need to be afraid of me." Afraid? Where would she get that idea? "It doesn't bother me to share that type of information. It's my own personal life that I don't like to talk about." She looked at me again, and for one of the first times since I had met her, she didn't seem annoyed. "What would you like to know?" Nothing about her personal life, huh? I can live with that.

"How about the Tomakas? They seem pretty interesting." How couldn't they be? They were huge, they built huge ships, and their ships had huge maturity problems.

"Tomakacara was not originally inhabited by the Tomakas. It had been colonized by the Klentubians a few thousand years ago." Really? "The Tomakas are silicon based creatures, which allows them to live in space for extended periods of time. They do not know where they came from, but they arrived on Tomakacara two thousand years ago, without any technological means of travel." So their bodies were their own forms of transport. "A war broke out between the colonists and the Tomakas, and in the end, the obvious combatants won. The war continued for another three hundred years until a truce was called.

"Klentubians and Tomakas lived in together in a general understanding, but they still did not completely trust each other. During the attack and destruction of my home planet," I noticed a distinct spike in her voice. "The Tomakas accepted the remaining evacuation pods and set up several areas for the survivors. Since then, both species have lived together in peace."

"The Tomakas obviously like you though, even if you grew up on the other planet." Let's see where this would take us.

"My father's pod had been targeted at Klentubiateur, but it had been the Tomakas who had reprogrammed him. He was also trained and educated by the Tomakas. The Klentubians didn't really want to have anything to do with him. It had been my father's choice to live on their planet, he figured that he'd protect them." She frowned slightly. "The Klentubian government didn't much care for my father, but he had many civilian friends. I grew up under the care of my father, and with the education given to me by the Tomakas. They accepted us as friends, not just servants, like the Klentubian government had."

"Sounds like the Klentubians are not a very happy bunch." They rejected their own protectors! You'd think that they'd be glad to have them. She snorted.

"Hardly. They are, by far, the most arrogant species I've ever encountered, and that includes your father." I couldn't believe it! She actually made a joke! Well, maybe just a half of a joke, but that was good enough for me. "They think only of themselves, and thrive on insulting each other." That might explain her attitude; I know I'd be cranky if I had to deal with the Klentubians all the time. "Don't get me wrong though, some of them are very kind, but they are few and far between."

"Hm. Sounds cheery." Xeexru snorted.

"You have no idea."

For a few minutes, silence washed over the both of us and we watched the stars twinkle above us.

"How long have you been traveling? You and Sularon I mean." I turned to look at her, but I was quite surprised when I found her sleeping. Or at least, her eyes were closed. Upon further attention, I found that she was, in fact, sleeping. This must have been one of her "I only need six hours of sleep a week" moments.

It was strange to see her so… quiet, perhaps—if I dared—peaceful. No, peaceful was too strong of a word, for she still held a small frown.

It took me a moment, but I realized that my nervousness had receded and I was on the verge of sleep as well. So much for my midnight flight—this conversation had consumed my time, and my remaining energy, but not to be wasted. I was actually beginning to believe that maybe Xeexru was a different person than the one I had been led on to see. Of course that simply could have been my imagination. I was leaning towards the latter explanation, especially after the predicament with Sularon just minutes ago.

Despite what I thought, I still had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that Xeexru was much more than merely what I had knew about her. Maybe she was just lost; trying to find her way in the world now. She had made it clear that her only purpose in life was to kill Freeza. It wasn't until that moment did I actually feel a pang of guilt. Maybe I should have left the tyrant alive. Incapacitated, but alive. Xeexru could have then enacted her revenge, instead of being left in an endless bout of guilt and self-hatred.

Slowly, I let my thoughts fade and the sleep take over.

* * *

When I awoke, it must have still been early in the morning, because the sun had not yet risen past the tops of the trees. Xeexru was gone, that much didn't surprise me—she was probably off training.

I yawned and hopped off the roof of the complex. Everyone was still soundly sleeping, and I tried my best not to disturb them.

* * *

It was nearly noon by the time everyone was fully awake. My mother made sure I was well fed, just as she always did back in my timeline. I knew this would probably be the last time I would ever return here. I was going to be busy once my mother fully reentered Capsule Corp. back into the technological market.

My mother got all teary eyed—as always—when I said my good-byes. My father was there—more than I had expected of him—but hardly ever glanced in my direction. Even Gohan had showed up, with a broken ankle and all.

I leaped into my time machine and waved good-bye to my family and friends. Just before I hit the activation button, something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Xeexru leaned against the doorframe on my father's gravity simulator. Dressed in her typical training clothes and with a white towel draped over her shoulder, she watched me with vague interest. Once she realized that she had been noticed, she offered me a small (but encouraging) nod of her head. I returned it.

A moment later, the lights and colors of the time stream flowed around my machine as I careened back towards the future.

Back towards my home.

* * *

How was that? Let me know me leaving a review. I might not have the next one up until the fall due to a work term in BC this summer. Got to love the Sea Cadet Training camps. If you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see in the next chapter, feel free to leave them in a review. Cheers!

Nonamewriter


	14. Shopping!

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, but school has been nuts. Anyways, this is the next instalment of my wee little story. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 14: Shopping! 

"Bulma, I am not going "shopping" with you." Xeexru muttered between bites of her breakfast. She didn't know the meaning of the word "shopping" but from what she had learned about Bulma, and the definitions that her universal translator was feeding her, she knew she wasn't going to like it. She took another bite of her eggs, one of the few foods she had been able to adjust to.

"You're going to have too. I need to get some new clothes, and you're the only one that Trunks will put up with." Xeexru sensed there was more she wasn't telling her.

"So? Leave the child here and I will watch him." She actually didn't mind skipping a day of training, so long as she didn't have to go "shopping."

"Come on, Xeex! It'll be fun." That was the nickname that Bulma had picked up from Sularon, and obviously one Xeexru didn't mind.

"To visit stores in search of merchandise or bargains." Xeexru quoted directly from her translator's signals. "It doesn't sound like fun to me."

"Look, I can't leave Trunks here; I need to go shopping for him too…" She trailed off for a moment. "And it wouldn't hurt you to get something a little more stylish. Those dark colors are just so bland." Xeexru set down her fork and gave Bulma a speculative gaze.

"So that's why you're asking me. You think that I don't meet your social standards for appearance." That caught the human off guard.

"Well…yes. If you ever go out into public, you'd probably stick out like a sore thumb. There are not that many women that dress like you, you know."

"When was the last time that you noticed that I cared? Or, for that matter, when was the last time I ever went out in public?" Xeexru flattened her gaze as she spoke.

"But still! It's better to be prepared." The saya-jin looked away, and took up her fork again.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I won't feed you for a month." Xeexru looked up from her plate, then back to her eggs.

"Your food is barely edible anyways." As if to prove her point, Xeexru poked a chunk of eggs and watched them jiggle on her plate. "Sularon will be able to supply me with what I need."

"I won't fix the gravity simulator the next time you break it." Bulma countered.

"You do know that Sularon can increase his gravity settings as well, right?" Xeexru pushed her plate away from her, tired of the bland mush.

"You have an excuse for everything don't you?" Bulma hissed. The saya-jin just raised an eyebrow.

"They're not excuses, they're truths." She allowed a small smirk to creep onto her face. The older woman crossed her arms and huffed. Suddenly, her face lit up with and Xeexru's content look vanished instantly.

"What if Sularon couldn't fly? Then what would you do? I bet you couldn't fix _that_, could you!" Bulma was very proud of herself when Xeexru's mouth dropped open a few inches.

"You wouldn't!" She hissed.

"Oh, I would."

"You don't even know how." Xeexru stood up to look the woman square in the eyes.

"Hey," Bulma said, raising her hands, "You don't push my buttons; I don't push his." She grinned defiantly at the saya-jin's glare.

"How is not going _shopping_, pushing your buttons?" Xeexru had come to learn what "pushing buttons" meant very quickly, and she was sure that Bulma had broken her mental keyboard.

"It just does." She grinned, and Xeexru just growled in protest. "You had better go get ready; we'll leave in fifteen minutes."

"You're such a bitch." Bulma heard as she walked out of the room.

"I try." The next thing she heard was the plate smashing against the wall. "You had better hurry if you're going to clean that up too!"

* * *

"Here, how about this?" Bulma asked as she held the green shirt up against Xeexru. "It looks like it'd fit." The saya-jin wasn't paying much attention, she was too busy contemplating whether she wanted to blast the store into oblivion or not. "Green looks like it'd be your colour." She continued.

"What's wrong with the colours I wear now?" Xeexru muttered, fixing her eyes on the ceiling as Bulma shoved another shirt – a red one – in her direction.

"Come on Xeex, black and grey are just too plain." Bulma shifted to tend to a crying Trunks, who promptly threw his rattler out of the stroller.

"Maybe I like plain." Xeexru protested as Bulma shoved the toddler at her.

"I think you only like those colours because they match your hair." Xeexru had to strain to hear what she said as Bulma shove her head further into the rack of clothing. "By the way, that grey hair makes you look much older than you really are." She pulled out of the rack with a pair of jeans.

"You say that I like I actually care." Xeexru snapped.

"Maybe you should care." Bulma shot back, tossing another pair of pants in the saya-jin's direction. With her lightning fast reflexes, Xeexru reached up and grabbed the garment before it hit her in the head. The sleeve on the baggy sweater slid down her arm, and a woman across the room caught the glint of the metal in her eye. Quickly, Xeexru dropped her arm and let the sleeve slide back down.

Bulma had supplied the sweater in an attempt to avoid public gawking. She knew that Xeexru's artificial arm was a little too extreme for most people. The way the woman across the room stared at Xeexru made Bulma uneasy. Eventually the woman looked back at the rack of clothes before her.

Another shirt flew in Xeexru's direction, but instead of catching it, Xeexru stepped to the side and let in fall to the floor. Bulma glared at her from behind a rack of sweaters.

"Surely you have enough cloths now. Can we leave?" Xeexru demanded, readjusting her hold on Trunks as he squirmed to reach a mannequin.

"No! I've only picked out some suitable winter clothes for you. We should buy some spring clothes too, just in case."

"You know I'll never wear them." Xeexru muttered.

"Oh you will. Don't worry about that." Bulma glared at her again.

In her retaliation, Xeexru held Trunks closer to the mannequin, which he promptly griped…and pulled. The ill-fated mannequin tumbled to the ground and its head popped off, causing a glee-filled cry from Trunks, who held the torn shirt from the model.

"Oops…" Xeexru muttered with a grin. "Sorry."

Bulma stared at her furiously while she hurried to pick up the mannequin and attempted to replace its head.

"Do you need any help ma'am?" The small store clerk asked from behind Xeexru.

"Oh, no thanks." Xeexru replied, holding out the ripped shirt from the mannequin. "We just had a little accident." The clerk stared at her oddly and made her exit when she noticed Bulma's death stare.

"Dammit!" Bulma hissed. "How much trouble do you want to get us in?"

"Just enough to get me out of here." Xeexru answered simply.

"I swear…I'm going to kill you if you make any more commotion."

"I'd like to see you try." Xeexru smirked.

* * *

After another confrontation with the clerk, Bulma was forced to tip the small woman very, _very_ generously, then without a word to the saya-jin, she left with three full bags of clothes.

Xeexru was forced to carry Trunks back to the car when the toddler started screaming. With an obvious sense of relief, she placed the child back into his car-seat.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" Xeexru turned at the sound of the husky male voice. She actually found herself looking up at the rough human. He was huge. A full head taller than Xeexru and was about four times her weight. The saya-jin was already sensing the five other kis that hovered closely behind them. Not only that, she could smell them too—sweat mingling with sickly sweet cologne.

"Can I help you?" Bulma asked cautiously, making sure to lock the doors on the car. A greasy, lanky man poked his head around from behind the unanimously decided 'boss', and let a loud wolf whistle grace the air. Bulma merely glared at him. Slowly, he sauntered up to her and grinned at the scent of the fragrant perfume. "Do you have a problem?" She rudely demanded. The lanky man grinned.

"Hey Vusif! She's feisty, can I have her?" The lanky man approached Bulma slowly.

"You'll have to fight for her, but this one's mine." Vusif grinned, leaning in closer to Xeexru, who just held her ground and glared. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the other men advance on Bulma, who was not exactly happy to have all the attention. Xeexru heard the shriek as one of the men, a rather large one, grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. With a quick glance around, she finally became deafly aware of her surrounds. A reasonably deserted back street. Bulma just _had_ to park her car here didn't she? Xeexru let out a small groan in aggravation. On the other hand, she was eager to find something to beat her frustration into. Her train of thought was broken when Bulma shrieked again.

"Mind telling what you want?" She muttered. Vusif grinned maliciously.

"You." Xeexru looked uninterested until the large man grabbed her arm to pull her towards him. She didn't even budge. Instead, she turned her head and glared up at him.

"Get your hands off of me." Vusif gave a laugh that resembled a deep growl.

"Now why would I do that? Can't I just have my fun?" He asked, faking an innocent tone innocent. Xeexru shook her arm to release his grasp, but he clung to her all the same. She sighed explosively.

"Okay…look, I'm tired, in a pretty bad mood, and her voice isn't helping much," Xeexru grumbled, thumbing over her shoulder towards Bulma. "If you really want to start something, by all means, but I can't promise that you'll come out in one piece."

Vusif looked down at her and started to laugh.

"Is that a threat?" He asked through a hefty giggle.

"It can be." Xeexru answered flatly.

"You're a spunky little pip-squeak aren't you?" He grinned, and the saya-jin grimaced.

"You have no idea." She growled.

"I'm really gonna have fun with you." Xeexru grimaced at the yellow teeth.

"Go ahead and try. I'm not exactly what you'd expect."

"Are you willing to bet on that?" Another one of the lackeys asked with a grimy smile.

"Sure," A small smirk appeared on Xeexru's face. "If I win, I turn you into the local authorities."

"And if I win?" Vusif looked pleased with himself. "How 'bout me and my guys get our way with both of you. Does that sound good to you?" Xeexru shot a glance at Bulma, who was still clearly distressed.

"Deal," She said, looking back up at him. "But first, let her go," She demanded, nodding her head towards Bulma. Vusif hesitated, but then waved a hand at his men. Bulma was let free a moment later and briskly walked to the reasonable safety behind the car.

"Very well." Xeexru said after Bulma had reached safety. "Bring it on."

"Heh, this'll be easy." Vusif grunted as he reached up to brush a finger down Xeexru's cheek. The saya-jin ducked out of the way, and landed a hard punch Vusif's large stomach. The over sized man groaned and fell back into a parking meter. He was fortunate though, Xeexru hadn't hit him as hard as she would have liked. With shaking legs, Vusif pulled himself up onto his feet. He coughed a few times, but then began to laugh again. "Not bad! This is going to be fun."

Xeexru shifted from one foot to the other like a well-trained boxer. A split second later, Vusif charged at her, swinging a massive arm out to club her. A moment later, he was stopped by a loud sickening crunch. Xeexru held his arm in her hand, and twisted it in an unnatural direction. Bulma winced as Vusif's painful roars—mixed with two more bone crunches—filled the air.

With a heavy thump, the massive man dropped to his knees and cradled his mangled arm. Tears of pain were already flowing down his face.

"What the—" One of Vusif's men muttered. Another didn't waste a second, pulling a long chain from a coat pocket.

Xeexru heard the _chink_ of the metal links and spun to face her new opponent. Carefully, the chain was spun above the man's head as he advanced on her.

In a flash of glinting metal, the chain lashed out and wrapped around Xeexru's defending arm. With a hard jerk, the man attempted to pull her off her feet, but to no avail. Instead, he actually _pulled_ himself forward, into the reach of Xeexru's fist.

The man landed in a crumpled heap at the end of the alley.

Another one jumped her from behind and attempted to slit her throat with his knife. Xeexru's tough saya-jin skin barely scratched beneath the blade. He too landed at the end of the alley.

The last of the men pulled their guns and fired. One bullet pummelled into Xeexru's shoulder, and though it did not hurt her, she was caught of guard and rocked back on her heels. Three more shots rang out but Xeexru, no longer surprised, caught them all with ease. She let the smashed bullets fall to the ground. One punch and a broken leg later, one of the gunmen stumbled and fell into the alley with his comrades. The other two looked at each other and began to run.

One was roughly grabbed by the enormous Vusif, who was barely able to stand, and thrown back towards Xeexru.

"Now way I'm letting this pipsqueak send me to jail. Take her out." He growled, his previous well-natured attitude diminished. The unfortunate man whimpered as he stumbled to the ground as Xeexru's feet.

The saya-jin walked around the pathetic man and walked towards Vusif. As the large man turned to run, Xeexru charged a small ki blast in her hand. She released the blast into his back and watched with satisfaction as the massive man thundered into the ground.

Vusif tried to rise again, but groaned when Xeexru put one foot on his back and leaned on him.

"How about you fight your own battles from now on, okay?" She asked leaning down far enough to see his pained expression and grinned. "I told you this wouldn't be easy."

Bulma approached her from behind, a smug grin on her face.

"I'm disappointed in you Xeex; you let one get away," She said, nodding towards the fleeing man. Xeexru looked up from her leaning stance and watched the man disappear into the distance.

"Meh. Let him run." She looked over her shoulder at Bulma. "Now, I have a promise to keep. Can you contact the local authorities?" Bulma just laughed as she walked back to her car.

Within minutes the Police sirens filled the air. Xeexru was forced to subdue one of the gunmen again as he tried to run, but returned him to the pile of limp bodies at the end of the alley.

By the time the Police arrived, Xeexru and Bulma were gone; Xeexru by air, and Bulma in her car.

* * *

Nearly half way back to Capsule Corp., Xeexru stopped in the air as Vegeta approached her. As he hovered in front of her she noticed he was still his stoic self, but he held an anxious air about him.

"Bulma's fine Vegeta. She's on her way back now," She stated calmly. "I was wondering what was taking you so long." She added with a smirk.

Vegeta glared at her before he snorted and left, flying back to his gravity simulator. Xeexru rolled her eyes and followed him back to the complex.

* * *

Xeexru had just gotten changed into her training clothes when Bulma came into the house. The woman sported Trunks in one arm and two bags of clothes in another.

"Come here and give me a hand." Xeexru decided that it would be easier to simply do as she was told and relieved Bulma of the toddler. "Now I want you to try some of these clothes on, if they don't fit I can always return them."

At that moment, Xeexru became very grateful for her saya-jin speed, and Bulma's lack there of. In one fluid moment she place Trunks in his high chair and ran out the door, all before Bulma even blinked.

"Huh? What? Where'd she go?" Bulma placed her hands on her hips in exasperation. "Dammit."

* * *

"Heh!" Sularon laughed, "What are you running from?" The great Tomakan hologram asked as Xeexru boarded.

"Bulma and her piles of clothing," She grumbled, running her hands repeatedly through her hair.

"Oh! She finally took you shopping did she?" He asked with an amused tone.

"You knew about this?" She asked, glaring up at the AI.

"Um…er…maybe…maybe she mentioned it once or twice…"

"Go figure," Xeexru grumbled. "I thought AIs were supposed to remind their captains of impending danger."

"Please update my definition of danger then," Sularon said slyly.

"Oh come on! You could have at least told me something!"

"I thought it'd be funnier this way, don't want to ruin all my fun now do you?"

"Please, don't remind me why I hate you." She snapped, walking down the hall, away from him.

"What? You can't take a good joke?" The Tomaka chuckled, "I just—uh…." Xeexru paused and turned to look at the AI.

"What?" There was a pause and Xeexru could almost see the hologram flicker as he focused nearly all his computing power somewhere else.

"You know how you got me to monitor all the broadcasts emanating from the city?" He asked, sounding quite amused.

"Yes,"

"Well, it appears that your little scuffle in the city is drawing a little attention," If he could have grinned, he would of, "You have quite the audience now. Someone caught that fight of yours on tape."

"On tape?" Xeexru groaned.

"Yep, and it's all over the television stations now. You're quite the headline maker," A wall panel activated next to Sularon and clearly displayed the brawl that had occurred only fifteen minutes before. "Wow, you had a good fight. They say there were no deaths, but you brought down one of the biggest known drug lords in the city." He leaned closer to the display to examine it more closely, "Jeez! They weren't kidding when they said 'biggest!' That guy looks like he's bigger than me!" Xeexru snorted.

"He was a selfish, victimizing bastard. He got what he deserved." She growled.

"Oh don't worry; everyone appears to agree with you. According to this, that guy's been on the wanted list for a few months now: mainly for sexual assault and such. Not a very nice guy."

"You're telling me."

"Aha! Here's the interesting part of the whole thing, they're looking for you now!" Xeexru's head dropped in exasperation.

"What for?" She grumbled.

"Oh no, it's nothing bad. They're considering you the big hero! A vigilante of sorts. You're an inspiration to women everywhere!" Sularon started to laugh, causing the floor to tremble.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"I never would have thought that you'd be an inspiration to anyone!" His eyes glinted in amusement. "I think these humans are making you soft! Before you know it you'll be doing motivational speeches and helping the disabled!"

"What?" Xeexru gave the Tomaka an odd look.

"Okay…so maybe I do more than monitor the broadcasts. It's just…that's what crime fighters do! You know, they help old ladies cross the street and pull kittens out of trees, all while defending the city from monsters and psychotic evil geniuses."

Xeexru just stared at him.

"Some of this television is very interesting. Entire cultures are displayed for all to see. Such a vast wealth of information and all you have to do is watch it!" The wall panel flicked to another channel, this one depicted an enormous sea creature attacking a school of fish. "You would not believe how many different species are on this planet! Oh! Won't the Tomakas have a fun time analyzing this!"

"I think you have a few circuits shorting out," She said, watching the hologram flick through channel after channel.

Xeexru knew of the capacities of most of the standard Tomakan shipboard AIs. They were capable of trillions of computations per second with memory banks large enough to absorb and process nearly every strand of information coming their way. Sularon was no different, but he, like any other AI, was capable of his own quirks—things that made him personable and likeable, or dislikeable. In this case, Sularon's most recently developed quirk happened to revolve around television.

"Hey! Check these guys out!" He cried gleefully, "Aren't they cute! They're special talking animals that children play with. I can see why too! They have no claws or teeth! Perfect for playing with young children! These humans truly are ingenious when it comes to their animals!" Sularon exclaimed watching a children's show intently.

"Sularon, those are puppets," Xeexru explained, folding her arms over her chest. "They're not real."

"They're not?" The saya-jin nodded, rolling her eyes. "Oh…I…erg…oh screw off!"

"Gladly," She muttered, and left the Tomaka to his screen.

She stopped for a moment of consideration, then turned to the AI.

"Can you intercept and neutralize any transmissions referring to my little 'incident' earlier?" The Tomaka turned towards her, eyed her carefully, then made a characteristic head twitch that told Xeexru that he would. She also noticed the twinkle in his eye that indicated that he would enjoy infiltrating the human system. "Thanks."

"I live only to serve." He said with a sarcastic Tomakan grin.

"Sure…you just keep thinking that." Xeexru shook her head and made her exit, heading for Sularon's training bay.

* * *

Well… I hope you enjoyed this incredibley uneventful chapter…it kind of sucks…I know. Maybe in the next chapter (or the one after that) I'll start on the climax of the story…who knows! Anyways…I have a class in 25mins so I gotta run! Read and Review please!


End file.
